His Repulsion Is Her Attraction
by fireicegirl16
Summary: Fred has been moving place to place with Bree and Diego. One night, while hunting, a girl sees him and instead of being repulsed by him like he expects, she is attracted to him and this throws him off balance. But when she disappears, he has try to find her, not knowing she's become a newborn and has no memory of their time together or how they fell in love.
1. Prologue

Pain.

So much pain.

So cold.

So, _so_ cold.

Whimpers of pain escape her pale lips, something wet and sticky coating what she _thinks _is her body.

But she can't think. Can't comprehend. Can't remember.

So much pain. Every breath she takes slices into her cracked ribs like hundreds of knives. She is too weak to even understand, to even fight, to even think.

Oh, her heart. Her heart is beating and she wishes it would stop because it hurts too much to live. Too keep herself alive.

Can't someone finish the job? Can't someone help her?

A memory ghosts across her mind, elusive like the fog and a face pops up but it is too blurry, she is too weak to grasp that memory in her cold, lifeless hands. The only thing she can make out through the blurry image is eyes, red eyes that make her body seem to warm and come alive for a moment and something akin to butterflies to break out in her broken and erupted stomach until the red eyes disappear and her body returns to the torture of her death and she wants to cry out for those eyes

She wants to hold those red eyes into her dying ones. Because she knows that someone with those red eyes means something to her. Belongs to someone who means a lot to her.

But who was the person with the red eyes?

She groans again as the pain in her dying, broken body rips her apart like knives cutting through meat.

Suddenly, she hears something and instinct is telling her to keep quiet but how could she when her body was in constant agony and her heart had now picked up speed, gushing out more of that sticky stuff onto her body that smelled metallic.

_"...help..."_ She murmured, begging for the person to kill her, to end this agony.

A very, very hot hand touches her forehead and she whimpers at the contact as the voices murmur to her. These voices give her pause because they are too perfect, too beautiful, too inhuman and she doesn't know whether they are good signs or bad. But they remind her of someone, someone with bright red eyes.

Suddenly, she feels a pair of lips touch her body, licking along the way until they reach her neck and she feel awkward because something wet is touching her and this felt_ wrong, wrong, wrong_ because only one person had done this to her out of love, the person with red eyes but then a sharp, piercing sting cuts her skin at her throat, and something hot rushes in. Something rushing past the bite, to her throat, inside of her blood, inside of her body and oh god, it is too hot,_ too, too hot _like boiling water falling onto her body and she was unable to get away. Like holding the wrong end of the curling iron and instinct telling her to let go, to drop it but her hand was stuck on the hot iron and it was burning her skin, burning her alive and she screamed, screamed as the fire ripped through her body and she took it back,_ took it back_ because it was too much, _too much_. If this was death, she didn't want to die.

Not like this.

No, the way her body was in agony before was nothing, _nothing _compared to the fire ripping her apart inside her body and it hurt, it burned, it killed her insides and make it stop, _make it stop!_

She screamed and screamed, her body writhing in agony as if she was electrified and she was growling and screeching and screaming like a dying animal because that's what she was. That's who she had become. Her body was on fire and it was in the inside as they consumed her blood, consumed her very soul and she could not stop screaming, begging someone to kill her, to stop this pain once and for all. Someone breaking her arm without pain medication was like a douse of cool water compared to this. She'd rather have her body being broken apart bone by bone because that was nothing compared to this pain, to this fire that ate her alive.

Her heart, _damn her heart_ for beating _so, so_ hard like a helicopter's blades slicing the air. Her heart was beating too fast and it hurt and she wished her heart would stop.

Thinking became impossible, breathing was torture, moving was complete and utter agony.

One name popped into her name and she didn't know who it belonged to, what it meant to her but that was all she could think about, all she could scream, all she could do to let out some kind of reprieve from the pain.

"FRED!"

* * *

**Review Please!**


	2. Imelda 2

**_3 months earlier_**

Hooking her book bag higher on her shoulders, she kept on walking, avoiding people's touches and trying to hide inside that big, burly black coat as she did so.

She dug her hands into her pockets, comforted by the thought that the small can of pepper spray was easy to reach should someone touch her.

She _hated _being touched and whenever someone was too close for her liking, her body began to tense, her heart began to race, her stomach cramped and she would have trouble breathing. She would go into full panic mode if she didn't move immediately. It's happened before and she did _not_ want to have that happen again. Her reaction was too much but she couldn't help it. If a person passed by her, she would tense up immediately until they passed and she had to take deep breaths to calm herself down.

She had been like this for three years now and she hated that it was that person who had made her like that. She could still remember it clearly like it was yesterday as she closed her eyes. She had been coming home from her job late one night and decided to take a shortcut to get home so her parents wouldn't get angry.

Her parents were the type of people who ignored her unless she was the target of her anger. Never physically but emotionally and mentally and she had gotten used to it but she still didn't want to anger them. She had quickly taken the shortcut by walking into the alley, opening her umbrella as it began to rain. She was hurrying and worrying so much that she didn't hear the footsteps behind her until was too late. She only had time to tilt her head before she was pushed roughly into a dark corner between two dumpsters, her front pressed against the bricks of an abandoned home.

"What you doing here, hot stuff?" He said and his voice sounded so cold and hard, it made her flinch and goosebumps to break out in a cold sweat.

She didn't say a word. She didn't want to provoke him in any way.

"I could have some fun with you." He said and she felt a cold metal touch the back of her head and her body went cold like ice and she made a whimpering sound because she didn't want to die, she didn't want to get hurt or raped. She just wanted to go home.

"I won't say anything to anyone. I promise. Take my money, my purse but please don't hurt me."

He had said nothing but she felt him yank her purse down her shoulder violently as he told her not to move or he would shoot her. She didn't move an inch, her heart pounding away, her body sweating bullets as he dug around her purse, muttering to himself, taking all she had before he tossed it aside and pressed against her tightly, making her feel every hard inch of him. He would hurt her. He had no reason to _not_ hurt her.

"Please don't hurt me. I won't say a word. Just please." She begged him and tears had fallen down her cheeks, mixing with the rain as she cried and begged him. He said nothing as his hand slid up and cupped her breast and she froze, crying harder, begging him not to.

"I have a little girl. She's only one. Her father isn't in the picture." She lied to him, using anything, _anything_, to get him to stop fondling her breasts like they were dough. He froze when she said this and she prayed that he would go away.

His hand pulled away but he was still presses up against her back, his scent of beer and cigarettes causing her stomach to roll.

"Listen here, bitch. You say one word about this, you're dead. Got it? You and your little girl are dead. I'm letting you go because of that baby. Nothing more. Nothing less but one word comes out and you're dead." He said, emphasizing with his gun that he kept pressing into the back of her skull until she nodded and promised. He told her not to look as he left and she didn't.

But she did when she waited long enough and only saw black, wet hair clinging to a black coat before the man disappeared. It took her a great deal to convince herself she was alive because of a lie she had told. It took her even longer to move from the wall and pick up her umbrella and broke purse that had nothing but her book, chocolate candies, and ID. Everything else was taken. She didn't break down when she began walking home, feeling his touch on her breast as she continued to hurry home. She wasn't going to say anything to her parents and if they asked, she would lie and say she lost it on the train.

Once she got home, her parents were out cold, knocked out with the beer on the sofa. She stood there, not realizing that she was hoping for them to wake up, notice her drenched with rain, pale with fear, shaking almost uncontrollably, but they never did.

She went up to her room, took off her clothes, and took a shower, breaking down with heaving sobs as she scrubbed, scrubbed, scrubbed like a maniac, scrubbing so hard until her skin was pink, until the pinkness turned red, until red turned dark with blood, swirling down the drain with the hot water. She didn't stop until she couldn't take it anymore. Her body was stiff, her skin felt tight and sore, red with the blood that she had drawn and she crawled into bed, crying, whimpering, hoping her parents would come in and comfort her, knowing they wouldn't.

Since then, she hadn't said a word to anyone. She became withdrawn, scared of people, scared of their touch. She had herself become an emancipated minor at 16 and moved away from her parents to go to Forks, Washington. It was a gloomy, miserable, rainy place and it was perfect for her because it matched her mood. Her parents never said a word, never cared and never called and she resented them for it. What if she had been murdered? Would they have cared? Would they even claim she was their daughter? They probably wouldn't because they didn't care about anything except drugs and money.

She rented a small apartment, with two windows facing front of the building. She liked it because it was big and spacious, too much for her actually but not willing to take anything that made her feel trapped. She wanted space, needed it if she wanted to escape.

She hadn't moved and had stayed there since then, avoiding touch as much as possible, avoiding busses and trains, walking when she had a chance, hiding in dark clothing in an effort to scare people away.

There were incidents when she wasn't paying attention and someone fell on top of her, causing her to body to go cold with panic and terror as she screamed and told the person to get off of her and when they didn't move fast enough for her, her fists would come out flying, not caring about anything except for the thought to get away from the person, to get away from touch and when they did, people looked at her like she was crazy and she would run back home and stay there for weeks until hunger won out.

She stayed home as much as she could, buying pepper sprays and army swiss knives to hide everywhere in her apartment and in her bag and in her coat for protection. She wasn't going to get caught again unawares. Not anymore.

Opening her eyes, she came back from the present, noticing the sky got darker and people began to diminish, heading home to families and lovers.

She began to feel her body relax as she walked to the park to sit on the bench, _her _bench that she liked to say to herself. There wasn't going to be anyone there. She would be alone. There would be no people near her and trying to touch her.

She was smiling then, relaxing now as her feet took her to the bench in the park. She was lost in the relaxation that when she closed her eyes, she almost missed the tug that seemed to pull her in the direction of the bench. Even with eyes closed, she knew by heart where the bench was. Twenty steps up the sidewalk until she reached the park, a turn to her right, walk ten steps west and the bench would be right there, hidden near the small forest that was there next to the park.

When she got inside the park, she heard chatter of children playing and mothers but felt the tugging again, harder now, almost insistent and she faltered, opening her eyes. They seeked the bench, _her_ bench and her heart nearly stopped at the sight.

There sitting in her seat was a guy, a very good looking guy. No, an extremely hot guy that surpassed every single male on this planet. This guy was too beautiful, much, much too beautiful to look at and her eyes skittered away because no one should be able to look at him and feel like a person in that man's presence. He seemed to make her feel ugly all of a sudden, too impure for him but she couldn't help it. It was nearly impossible _not_ to look at him.

He looked like a tall college student around 6'2" with thick, curly blond hair, broad-shouldered and muscular. He was like a big, blonde dinosaur sitting on the bench and felt intimidated. She was about to turn away when she noticed something strange.

The mom and a few teenage couples gave him disgusted looks as they made a huge show of walking around and away from him, as if they couldn't stand to be near him, wrinkling their noses as if he stank. She frowned at that. Was he really that smelly? But how? He was way too good looking that it was almost unnatural, to be stinky?

She didn't know and didn't _want_ to know although she _was _curious and that tug seemed to be pulling at her like a rope, not stopping, wanting to drag her somewhere. She had to do something. She didn't want to be near him because she didn't want to touch him. He was big and seemed to take up the entire bench. But there was also the fact that she didn't want to go to her apartment.

It was only 8 but so many people kept coming in and out, the stairs would be clogged up like a pipe and she didn't want to take the elevator either. It was too small with only one escape and people were always blocking that escape. But she had been coming to this park, to that bench where the king of beauty was sitting on for the past year. If she broke her ritual, it would drive her insane, itching at her like a bug bite until she sat on _that _bench and read her book for an hour until she felt ready to go home.

Her heart was racing, her palms got sweaty, she felt hot, and that tugging in her stomach seemed to grow stronger and it was annoying her. She calculated that if she moved _all_ the way to the edge, away from _him_, she would be okay. She would not be touched and she could always leave quickly or pepper spray him if he did something.

Feeling confident yet at the same time, like a nervous wreck, she began her walk to the bench, body tensing, heart racing, breathing becoming faster until she had to force herself to take deep breaths. Nothing would happen to her. She was okay. People were her. She had a pepper spray in her pocket and reaching in to touch it, holding it tightly before letting go calmed her down.

That was until she reached the bench and nearly fainted at how good looking he was. It was too much. Like looking at sun. This was too much. Unnatural. No one was this good looking and _not_ be arrested for it. It was a crime.

The man sitting in the bench had very pale, flawless skin that look hard and cold. How could he not have blemishes or a scar or a damn scratch or cut? It wasn't possible. Not possible.

He was dressed in jeans and a T-shirt, wearing only sneakers. They seemed new and on any man they would have looked useless but on him, he was the cover of a magazine making those simple clothes look like gold on his body. She had the strongesg urge to reach out and touch him and the fact that he smelled good, really, really good like perfume but with an extra touch of something dark and enticing that had her imagining leaning closer to him.

She snapped out of the hazy daze she was in and sat down on the bench, moving away from him as far as possible, nearly falling off of it but it helped her somewhat. There was several feet of space between us and she took of her bookbag self-consciously and put it between her legs, taking out the book she was reading. She was flustered and nervous and tense but the tugging that had been bugging her earlier stopped, instead seeming to envelop her in something warm, something safe.

Her heart was still pounding and she turned to see him frowning at her, and oh damn, his face had to be sculptured by something otherworldly. It was way too perfect, too beautiful. But his eyes, they were dark, almost black and he had bruises under his eyes, as if he hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in a while.

Although she detected something akin to frustration in eyes and perhaps curiosity, there was something in his eyes that had her on alert. She couldn't place it but she offered a small smile, huge obstacle for her, and turned back to her book, face flushing and feeling very, _very_ hot as she began to read. She was having trouble concentrating. He was right there, he smelled and looked good, and she felt his eyes flicker towards her several times. Yet, he seemed like a rock, he was too still, much, much too still and it unnerved her.

She reached into her pocket, touching the pepper spray and immediately her body began to calm down and she had managed to shut him out. Not enough because he was way too good looking and sitting right there for her to ignore him but knowing she had the pepper spray in her pocket calmed her immensely. Her heart slowed down, her face returned to normal and her body had relaxed enough to enjoy the book. She did notice that people gave them a wide berth, looking at him in disgust and she couldn't understand why they were so repulsed by him? What did he have that had them running away from him?

Her thoughts were more on the man next to her than in her book, so when her phone beeped, she nearly fell off the bench in surprise. With her adrenaline racing, she quickly got her stuff and walked away, looking back at the guy once, unable to resist. But he was already gone. She looked around but saw nothing and no one seemed to care. It felt like he disappeared into thin air, or turned invisible. What's worse is that she didn't even hear him move.

Frowning, she kept thinking about him and the tugging that had reappeared until it turned very faint that she could ignore it, she reached her apartment, reaching into her pocket for the pepper spray and heading inside, up the stairs, to the apartment, locking everything, even the windows as she shed her clothes, putting on cotton shorts and a tank top, feeling like something had gotten under her skin and she couldn't get away from it. It wasn't until she nearly was under that something clicked in her mind, something about his eyes.

He looked thirsty. Very, _very_ thirsty.


	3. Imelda 3

**Thanks for the reviews, follows/favorites, my fellow readers. It means a lot to me! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

When she saw him two weeks later, she didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed. Disappointed because he was there or relieved because he _was _there. However, she did feel that tugging coming from her stomach. She ignored but it didn't escape her mind that the tugging seemed to lead her towards the man.

She did notice that people at the park were still avoiding him like he was the plague and seemed repulsed by him. He didn't seem to mind, or maybe he did and he just hid it better. Whatever the cause, she just couldn't seem to find anything wrong with him, except maybe for his too unnatural beauty or stillness but then again nothing was normal in her life.

She hated being touched and the fact that the man sitting on the bench could touch her if she went over like last time still had her heart racing, her body tensing, her palms sweaty. She had to reach in her pocket to touch the pepper spray and her panic and terror would dissipate like the waves.

She would feel calm and brave enough to walk towards the bench where it seemed that he was watching her but she couldn't tell because he had a cap pulled low over his eyes and she couldn't see them, but she sure as hell could _feel_ them on her and it made her body flush with heat and cause her to be self conscious on the way she looked all the way to how she walked. She had to keep telling herself that he was just curious since no one seemed to sit near him.

It wasn't because she was wearing tight fitting jeans or a figure hugging coat in the hopes that he was going to be here. No, it wasn't because of that at all. She reminded herself that she hadn't done laundry and had no choice but to wear these clothes that drew attention to her body. Nope. It wasn't for him. No sirree.

Not. At. All.

Her heart was pounding as she held to the pepper spray in her pocket in a death grip, stifling the panic of him touching her. He wasn't going to touch her. No, she had her pepper spray and witnesses in this park. She would be fine. Still clinging to the pepper spray, she walked to the bench, her sneakers crunching the fallen leaves.

She felt the tugging again, stronger now and the girl who had been near the bench left in a hurry, gagging as she did so, shooting a glare at the man in the bench.

She frowned as she got close enough to sit down at the far edge of the bench, a good distance away from the man. What had caused the girl to gag as if something she smelled made her run away. She took a deep breath and sensed nothing smelly or gag worthy. She only smelled the man's own perfume which was really good and had her in somewhat of a daze until she shook her head to snap out of it.

Quickly as she could without seeming she was in a hurry, she took out her book, Flowers in the attic, and saw that her composition book fell out and hit the ground. Right next to _him_. It was open, pages filled with purple handwriting that showed her stories, her creations, her drawings, her innermost feelings and emotions on display.

Her face burned as she froze, unable or unwilling to get her book from the ground. It would mean _touching_, and she did not want to be want to be touched. Just the thought sent her heart racing with terror and her blood slowing down to ice. She couldn't move. Not even to touch her book that was currently on display for the world to see.

If he tilted his head, he could read it and she didn't know what was worse. Having him read her journal or having to touch him to get it. Before things got more awkward and she thought her heart was going to come out of her chest and onto the ground, the man shifted, bending down to reach for her journal, grabbing it and closing it so _gently,_ as if it were made of extremely fragile glass. He shifted again, slowly and turned to her, his cap pulled over his eyes so she couldn't see them. He held it out towards her, and her heart was racing with fear, with confusion, with wariness.

If she reached for it, she would have to lean forward and grab it, all the while being near him and having her chances of touching him increase tenfold. She couldn't reach for it. Her breathing was starting to get heavy, her stomach was tying into knots, her body had broken out in a cold sweat and she couldn't touch him. She wouldn't touch him. She'd rather have her journal being read to the world than have him touch her. It would feel like she was being touched by fire and she wouldn't stand for it.

He was still holding out the book to her, head tilted as if asking her if she was going to get it. Instinctively, she reached into her pocket and touched the pepper spray, chanting murmurs in her head about how safe she would be because she had her pepper spray and she would use it if they touched.

There were witnesses. She would be fine. She didn't move though, she wanted to try but she couldn't. The man gently, almost tenderly had placed the book on the bench and slowly sat back, palms up as if she was a wild animal ready to strike and he was merely trying to show that he wouldn't harm her. He slowly backed up to his side of the bench, palms forward as the inches between them grew. Only when he put down his palms and he was a safe distance away did she finally calm down, her heart slowing, breathing calming, blood warming.

She was safe now. She was okay. But she still had to get her journal though. She looked at him then at the journal then back again. Her heart began to race again, both with fear and something else.

Was it nerves? Attraction? Something else?

Keeping one hand on the pepper spray in her pocket, she reached for her journal, keeping her eye on him, on his beautiful, attractive, too unnaturally handsome face as she did so. She held her breath, her hand so tight on the pepper spray, her knuckles hurting from the force. Her heart had kicked up again and she briefly wondered if she had just shortened her lifespan by twenty years based on how much her heart had sped up today on numerous occasions. Once the journal was in her hand, she snatched it back as if the bench was on fire and yanked to her chest, relief swamping her body so hard, she trembled.

She leaned back onto her side of the bench, trying to get herself back to normal when he said, "Are you okay?"

She nearly fell off the bench at his deep, calm voice that sounded as beautiful as he looked. There couldn't possibly be a man on this planet, no, galaxy that sounded so beautiful and looked so handsome like he did. He was unnatural in a way that caught her attention. He had to have women falling at his feet or killing each other to get a glimpse of him and something about that made her chest clench tightly and had a surge of something hot reach up and grab her heart. She didn't like this feeling. Not at all.

She only nodded as an answer to his question, nerves hitting her insides like electricity. Her throat seemed to clog up tightly and it made it hard for her to swallow, let alone talk to him even if she wanted to. Even if it was only one word.

"I won't touch you." He said, and damn it, her heart began to race again both in fear and longing and she had no idea where the longing came from. But the fear. She definitely knew where that came from. _Normal_ people would say, "I'm not going to hurt you." _Normal_ people would walk away like she was the grim reaper. _Normal_ people would like to be touched and not freak out and break someone's nose as a way to get away. _Normal_ people would leave because she had no damn clue as to who he was and she certainly wouldn't be feeling this strange current that was between them. But then again, she was never normal, not since the incident.

Was any of this normal? This man who looked so achingly beautiful that it was a damn sin, that it should've sent people into comas, had made her feel for one moment, one absolutely _good_ moment, she felt that she was okay, that she wasn't crazy or out of her mind.

Until he moved and her heart raced in fear and her hand plunged into her pocket, feeling for the pepper spray and feeling calmness spread through her limbs like water as her fingers closed around it. He was looking at her but she still couldn't see his eyes and he wasn't making it easier, always having that damn cap covering his eyes. Once she calmed down enough, she let out a shaky breath and he stayed still, frozen like a statue and she had the strangest urge that she was being rude.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, too softly for anyone to hear, but he seemed to hear her fine because he nodded as he relaxed and seeing him relaxed made her feel relaxed too. The silence seemed to choke her, she couldn't find not one thing to say to him and it wasn't that she tried because she did. But it was so hard, with him right _there_ and she over_ here_ and she didn't want him to touch her yet at the same time, she wanted to touch _him._

That thought alone terrified her. She tried to read her book but she had a guess that he wasn't as fooled by her _'reading'_ as she liked. She was staring at the same words for over half an hour now and anyone who wasn't blind could tell she was lost in her mind, because she hadn't turned a single damn page in her book. When her phone rang it's alarm, signaling her to go home, she hesitated. Something she hadn't done since meeting him.

Shakily, she turned off the alarm and packed up her book, suddenly feeling exposed because of the tight clothing she had decided to wear. He could see her curves if he wanted to. Not that he did. Because he wasn't. He was too beautiful and she had no hopes of being beautiful even a quarter of his. She didn't know why she was taking longer. She should be already out of the park by now but something was holding her back, that tugging had returned and she frowned, trying to pinpoint the location of where that tugging was wanting to take her. But it only seemed to tug her_ towards_ him and she didn't want to be touched.

"May I walk you home?" He said and she nearly fell again, almost face planting on the ground before recovering herself from the humiliation as her face burned and her heart raced to calm itself down.

"Why?" She said apprehensively, hand going to her pepper spray, the panic subsiding as her hand closed around the bottle.

He looked at her, his cap pulled over his eyes but she thought she saw a very faint hint of a smile on those perfect lips of his. Her face flushed when she imagined those lips on her own. She cleared her throat as he leaned forward and instinctively she stepped back.

"It's pretty dark. You came by yourself and I'd like to walk you home to make sure you get there safe and no one bothers you." He said to her, his deep and calm voice so beautiful, so perfect, so _unnatural_, sending her heart racing and her blood pumping.

She stood there awkwardly, unable to think reasons to decline his offer but at the same time to accept it. He seemed frozen, waiting for her to say something and the way he stood too still like a statue and looked unnaturally beautiful made her hesitate even longer, instincts telling her there was something about him that seemed unnatural, almost inhuman.

But then she felt the pulling and the man who was sitting next to them on the other bench near them, gagged and shot off away from the bench like it was on fire, shooting a glare at the man who was still waiting for her answer. She frowned as the tugging seemed to get stronger and her legs wanted to move towards him yet her fear kept her in place.

But looking at him, at his unnatural beauty, something seemed to change inside of her. Something seemed to loosen from the bricks she had built around her heart and the imaginary bubble around her body to make sure no one touched her. Physically and emotionally. The fear was still there but it had loosened somehow. Blowing out a breath, she looked out to where people where leaving the park and then turned back to him.

"Okay." She said and her body nearly broke apart in both fear and exhilaration when she saw him smile very faintly before he stood up.

"I'm Fred." He said and her heart raced again, in fear, hoping that he didn't raise his hand to shake hers, because even though he was too beautiful she was still going to pepper spray him. Her hand clenched around the bottle again and her body relaxes at the familiar touch.

"Imelda." She murmured and she stepped back as he stood up and she clenched the bottle so hard that her palm and fingers began to hurt.

But all he did was stand, his hands inside his jean pockets, head faced towards the ground in an almost shy manner as his cap covered his eyes, casting shadows on his face.

Her heart began to race, a little in fear but mostly in exhilaration because this boy, no, _man_, was walking her home and she had accepted his offer. She stared at him for what felt like hours which was in fact only minutes until she remembered that he was waiting for her to lead the way.

Questions ran through her head like water. How far would he walk her? Why did he want to walk her? Where would he walk with her? Behind? In front? Side to side? She felt that tugging again, in her belly that made the questions in her mind dissolve and had her feet walking towards him until she had to force herself to stop walking, heart pounding, hand hurting from holding on to the pepper spray in her pocket.

She should hurry this up. He wouldn't touch her. No, he wouldn't. She had her pepper spray and if he tried anything she would do it. She would pepper spray him in his unnaturally beautiful face.

"I live in the apartments down on Forks Avenue." She said, or more like choked out as he waited for an answer.

He nodded but then he said something that made her heart stop and pick up again. "Would you like me to wall ahead of you? So you don't have to worry about me accidentally touching you."

What he said made her feel terrified yet content. Perhaps he knew that she didn't like touch. Despised touch. It wouldn't take a genius to figure her out based on the way she tensed up every time someone came near. But the way he _asked_ her how she would want him to walk so he wouldn't touch her made her feel strangely relaxed yet disappointed. She didn't know where the disappointment came from and she pushed it away, concentrating on her relaxing body as his words soothed the jagged edges of her terrified and hurt living inside her body.

She decided to be brave and was flushing badly as she said, "If you don't mind. I would feel more safe if you on my side."

He seemed a bit surprised but he didn't say anything. She turned around and started walking out of the park and to her home, feeling his eyes on her back that made her feel so awkward until she felt him on her left side. He wasn't too close but not too far either. His hands was in his pockets, cap pulled low to cover his eyes, head looking down at the ground. He didn't say anything as they walked together.

The silence wasn't awkward as she thought it would be. It felt..._nice._ Her heart still was racing, hoping he didn't touch her, her hand almost numb clinging to the pepper spray. She was so painfully aware of him and how she looked. She started scolding herself, berating herself on the ridiculous tight clothing she was wearing. Sure, her laundry was dirty and the tight clothes she hid in the back of her closet was mocking her.

She remembered hoe it felt to wear them, making her feel comfortable and safe in her body. But now, it made her feel claustrophobic and awkward and worried. What message was she sending out to the guys who saw her? She was so stupid. Guys paid attention to girls who showed and wanted to be touched. She did not want to call attention or be touched.

_By him, maybe._

She shook her head and turned to see Fred, still walking with her. In the same way they began walking and she felt the tugging in her belly and she didn't know why she stepped closer but she did. Fred didn't seem to notice and she blew out a shaky breath. It felt nice. But her heart was still racing.

_Everything is fine. He hasn't touched me. I'm fine._

Finally, they reached her apartment and she never felt such relief until she saw her home. She relaxed, her heart that had been racing since they left the park had finally calmed down. She sighed, body relaxing and the flush on her cheeks began to go away and cool down.

She stopped and saw that Fred had already stopped and had his hands in pockets. The moonlight illuminated his pale skin, enhancing his beauty even more and she thought that her eyes were to impure to gaze upon such beauty. But then he turned his body slightly towards her, his eyes covered by the cap and she had the strangest urge to take off the cap and look into his eyes.

The eyes she had only seen once weeks ago.

The tugging began again and she couldn't help but step closer to him. He seemed taken aback when she did, so she forced herself to stop despite the fact that the tugging around her belly had increased and was yanking her to him. She sighed softly and she thought she saw a hint of a smile before he quickly stepped back, a bit too fast for a human. But then some people went faster than others.

She found herself reluctant to leave now, the fear of being touched by him ebbing away like the ocean. She had to say something, he probably had to go home now. But she didn't _want_ him to go and this feeling she was getting was starting to scare her.

"Thank you for walking me home." She had to choke out the words, her face flushing and her hand left the pepper spray and tugged at her ear almost desperately.

This time he did smile, reluctantly and crooked as if he didn't have any reason to smile for in a long time and the thought sent a thrill through her. She wanted him to keep smiling, to have him stand with her, not too close but not too far. She wanted something from him, the way her body was straining towards him even when the tugging stopped. The way her heart raced with both fear and anticipation. There was something about him that drew her to him, despite that his unnatural beauty was one of the reasons she felt this energy towards him.

"Thank you for letting me do so." He said and his voice was so unnaturally beautiful, too much in fact that it made her a bit hazy in the mind when he spoke.

She gave him a very, _very_, small smile, a huge step for her as she turned to go in, her feelings crashing and stumbling together like the waves of the ocean. The farther she got away from, the harder her emotions battled and she was so confused. She hated being touched and her hand was so sore from holding onto the pepper spray that was in her pocket throughout the entire walk home.

She felt awkward and incredibly shy as she walked, knowing he was watching her every move of hers. Some small, hidden part of her that had been covered by cobwebs and dust for the past two years had seemed to waken and whisper in her ear that perhaps he was checking her out.

Immediately she flushed and her heart raced as she practically ran inside the apartment, the security guard inside watching TV. Her sore hand went back to the pepper spray as she saw him and she wanted to go to her apartment, lock herself in and relax. But then, she felt the tugging in her belly and her fear was slowly going away, as if it never existed.

She turned around to see if Fred was still there, but when she did. He was gone.

He couldn't have gone away _that _fast. Unless he ran but she didn't hear a thing. She would have. She _should _have. She looked around behind her but he was already gone.

As if he never existed.

_Impossible._

The tugging in her belly was gone just like a ghost.

Just like him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review! I would like to know what you think so far or questions you have about what will happen. Thank you guys so much!**


	4. Imelda 4

**Thanks for the reviews, follows/favorites, my fellow readers. It means a lot to me! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

The days turned into weeks and she always went to the park to read her book for an hour and everytime she saw Fred, her heart always raced, her face flushed, and that tugging she felt when she was near him came alive and the fear she always had of being touched was almost completely gone.

He always sat at the edge of the bench and made no move to touch her and she was both relieved and frustrated by it. She didn't know why she was frustrated because this was what she wanted. That he never touch her. Yet she wanted him to. Just a hand on her arm but whenever she thought about it, her fear rose up along with her heart until the tugging in her belly made her calm again.

They began to talk and at first it was awkward because she never talked to people and he seemed to be the same. But once they got on the subject of rather being by themselves than with other people, it locked their relationship tightly. She was thrilled that he didn't like to be around people like she did although their reasons were different.

For her it was touch and she never told him why, just that she did. For him, he just like being alone rather than being in crowds and tried to avoid attention. She suspected that he was bullied based on how he talked about his high school years and how his voice hardened when he did. She didn't push him. She just let him talk. She understood why being alone was better and she never pushed him to talk. He volunteered when she asked gently about his life.

He walked her home every night, neither of them talking, enjoying the silence. She noted that he liked to see things logically rather than emotionally, the complete opposite of how she saw things. They argued about some scientific things because she hated math and science. Eventually, they'd come to a truce and not broach the subject.

She noticed that slowly, painfully slow, her seating on the bench was closer to Fred rather than the edge of the bench. She forced herself to he brave, telling herself he wouldn't touch her as she inched her way to his side each day. Her heart always pounded but the pepper spray and the tugging in her belly calmed her down greatly. Fred didn't seem to notice or didn't care and she hoped that the first was his choice.

She even begun to change her clothing style, wearing less baggy pants, tighter shirts, and a little bit smaller jacket. She knew she liked him, a lot. More than she thought he could and she hoped he felt the same but then again, he was hard to read sometimes. Some days, he seemed distant while others he seemed closer.

He didn't talk about his family and neither did she. She didn't want to talk about it and felt that he didn't either so she didn't brought it up. She was almost always the one bringing up topics since he seemed so quiet. What didn't change was the fact that people always wrinkled their noses in disgust when they came near the bench and when they looked at them disgustedly, she would feel the tugging again in her belly, wanting to pull her to Fred. She wasn't stupid.

She knew the tugging had to do with him. She read enough romance books to know that it meant attraction, a connection with the other person. She always flushed heavily when the tugging happened because her heart raced like a hummingbird's wings when it did so and she hoped he never noticed the way she did this.

But now, she hadn't gone to the park for a week now because she had come down with some kind of virus that made her fever go extremely high and had her shivering like she was cold. The first day, it just felt like a tickle in her throat and that day she had gone to park, her heart racing but not for Fred or fear, but for what was happening inside her. She kept clearing her throat and blamed it on the pollen.

Fred looked at her, that damn cap always covering his eyes and asked almost worriedly if she was fine.

"Yes, it's just the pollen." She said, clearing her throat repeatedly. He looked like he didn't believe her but since she could never see his eyes, she became pretty adept at reading his body language.

And what a fine body it was.

She didn't stay long because her throat was itching too much and she couldn't concentrate on reading. Fred seemed a bit anxious, almost always moving some part of his body out of the corner of her eye. She chalked it up to him being nervous for meeting his friends. He had told her about them. She thought their names were Diego and Bree but wasn't sure. At the time, she was more focused on his lips rather than the words coming out of them.

He offered to walk her home but she declined, saying it was light and she was tired. He looked reluctant to let her go home by herself, and she felt the tugging, stronger this time, almost forcing her to go to him. She shook her head, coughing twice before walking away, telling him she would see him tomorrow. The tugging was almost impossible to ignore, turning into something that felt like someone was yanking her back but she forced herself to keep walking, ignoring the yanking that seemed to be going non stop the farther she got away until it finally disappeared and she mourned the loss.

The next day, her body felt weak and her heart kept racing frantically in her body, causing her to keep touching her chest and to keep resting. She didn't leave even though there was this itch under her skin that made her want to go, despite the fact that she was tired.

By fourth day, she couldn't even eat without vomiting it back up. Her olive skin tone looked chalky and sweaty, her honey brown hair was lanky and stuck to her ashen face, her thin lips lost their natural color and was now white. Her caribbean aqua eyes were somewhat glazed.

She knew she was suppose to worry about her health and maybe she was suppose to go to the hospital but just the thought of someone touching her, checking her was enough to paralyze her with fear. She'd rather stay here and wait it out than go to the hospital.

She _had_ to.

By the fifth day, she was nearly delusional with the high fever. She couldn't even move because she was shaking too badly so much she was soaked through and through. The pounding in her head didn't seem to cease and her heart raced so much, it hurt. She thought she saw little short people running around her living room and her vision was completely shot. She couldn't even tell which way was up or down. The pounding in her head didn't seem to stop, it hurt so much and she couldn't stop shivering.

Her thoughts and memories were crashing and breaking apart as the fever ripped through her body causing sickness in its wake, leaving the white blood cells to do the extra work to fight it off.

_"Imelda..."_

Who was talking to her? The little men running around on the ground, climbing up her bed before they jumped off, screaming with delight? The little shadow man in the kitchen who was eating her sandwich?

_"It's me..."_

Me? Who was me? The little men? Her heart was racing too much and too fast and she was so delusional, she didn't what was real or what was a dream. She started shivering harder now, unable to comprehend, to understand, to think. All she knew was that she was sick and shivering.

_"...me...Fred.."_

The voice sounded muffled and far away, and she seemed to find it funny. Fred was a very cute guy, very, _very,_ cute. She wouldn't mind being touched by him. Not at all. Wait, what? What was she thinking? Her stomach heaved and she groaned into her wet pillow that was filled with her sweat. She could barely move to get a glass of water.

_"Imelda..."_

That voice was close, too close but she was too weak to move, to do anything. She felt the tugging in her belly and a vague sense of familiarity had her heart racing even faster and she groaned. She sensed movement in the house and she thought it was one of her delusions and she groaned again, telling the shadow man to continue eating his sandwich in the kitchen. She felt very cold hands on her forehead and she flinched at the coldness that seemed to burn her forehead. The coolness went away along with a muttered curse that was barely audible. Her eyes were screwed tight as she felt a gust of wind hit her face and move past her as if someone had run away very, very fast.

She choked out a laugh and opened her eyes. She saw a blur moving too fast for her eyes to follow it was almost invisible as it searched through her cabinets like a madman, the noise making a clanging sound against each other.

It looked funny.

She giggled and the blur stopped and morphed into a man in jean and a shirt. Her heart raced harder in fear as she saw the imaginary man freeze. Man, she was so out of it.

"You look funny." She slurred like a drunk man, shivering like crazy. She really _was_ delusional.

The man resumed his search, but more slowly, too slowly compared to earlier when he looked like a big blob moving at the speed of light. She felt the tugging in her belly and murmured his name into her sweat soaked pillow.

"Fred...I like Fred. He makes me safe." She said, laughing hysterically before bursting into another violent chill, forcing her to stop.

She closed her eyes and felt a gush of wind smack her face and she winced, saying, "There must be a tornado coming. I like wind."

She heard her imaginary man blob thing say something about a fever and delusions until she felt something warm and wet touch her forehead.

"It's nice to have a dog lick you." She said, smiling but then hated the warm, wet feeling and she reached out blindly to get it away from her but she was _so_ out of it.

Cold things grabbed her wrist gently and held them. She felt a zing of electricity and somewhere she thought she should be terrified of this touch but she wasn't.

Because this wasn't real.

It was her dream. Her hallucination. Her whatever it was.

"I'm being arrested, aren't I?" She said, opening her bleary eyes to see two blurry man blobs hitting each other. It looked the man blob from the kitchen.

She closed her eyes because her throbbing forehead and racing heart was hurting.

"No, you have a high fever. You need to go to the hospital." The blob said and his deep, calm voice reminded her about Fred. Where was he? He was supposed to be in her dreams like always.

He was always in her dreams. _Always._

"No, no hospital. They _touch_ people. I don't like touching. It reminds me of something bad." She said, sounding like a little girl.

The cold things left her hand and she suddenly missed it. She laughed again and something trickled down her cheek. The dog's saliva was going down, _down, down._ She started singing the rain, rain, rain go away song, shivering like she was freezing. She didn't know until the cold thing removed the dog's tongue.

"You have a nice singing voice." The man blob said and she felt the covers being taken off of her. She panicked, her eyes flying open as she struggled through her shivering to get it back.

Everything was blurry, fuzzy, out of focus. Not real. A dream. A _nightmare._

"I'm cold!" She whined as her hands blindly reached for the blankets but she gave up.

"It's the fever. You're too hot. You need to cool down." The man blob said to her. She was shivering too much as the dog licked her with his warm, wet tongue.

"The dog is licking me."

"It's just the cloth. I'm trying to cool you down." The man blob said, the tugging strong in her belly. Some part of her knew that she should be mortified that the hallucination was looking at her half naked body. She was only wearing a thin tank top and cotton shorts. But this was a dream. Just a dream.

Damn, her heart was still pounding and she wished it would stop. It kept hurting her. The man blob murmured to her and she felt tugging in her belly again, calming her enough to know that her shivering was slowly dropping.

She kept her eyes closed because if she opened them, she would be dizzy again.

"You make me feel safe. Like Fred." She murmured, her sweat starting to cool her down.

"Really?" The man blob said as the dog kept licking her. No, wait. It was the man blob cleaning her.

She nodded but stopped because her head pounded.

"He doesn't touch me and I feel safe with him. I don't like people touching me." Some vague alarm bells were ringing in her head about telling her secret but she ignored it. It was just a dream.

"Why?" The man blob said as he kept up the cleaning and she felt herself calm down, the tugging was softer now.

"A man touched me. Three years ago. I was coming home from the library. I love to read." She giggled then sighed but the man blob didn't say anything.

Was he gone?

She peeked her eye open and saw the fuzzy image of the man blob working on her body gently, like she was fragile. She closed it again. "It was raining. I took the shortcut through the alley. My parents don't like it when I'm late."

The man blob said nothing. Just kept up the smoothing strokes of his cloth. She almost stopped shivering now but her heart still raced.

"The man grabbed me from behind. Touched me and I told him that I wouldn't say anything. But he didn't listen." A tear fell out of her eye and down her cheek and into her dry lips. It tasted salty. The man blob stilled his work and she missed it. She wanted him to keep cleaning her. It helped.

"He _raped_ you?" The man blob said haltingly and she was surprised to hear anger and hate in his voice. So different from his deep and calm voice.

"No. I lied to him. I said I had a little girl. He left but took my money. I cried but my parents were drunk and didn't know. They didn't care. They never cared." She heard the resentment in her voice as she turned on her side, feeling cooler now.

"Do you know how he looks like?"

"No. I only saw his back. I moved away to here. I lived here since. I want to be by myself so no one can touch me." She started giggling now and she thought she heard the man blob sigh sadly but she shook it off. This was a dream. A nice dream.

"I have a lot of pepper sprays in my house and in my bag. I have one in my coat, too." She said, chuckling at the thought. She could make her own business if she wanted.

"I know. You touch it a lot. It makes you safe, correct?" He said and she laughed again at how he talked. So professional. Like a scientist. She hated science. It was boring.

"Yes. But Fred makes me feel safe, too." She said and sighed warmly as his face came to her feverish mind. The man blob resumed his work and she felt calm again.

"I want to touch him but I'm too scared. I like him." She said seriously, but it came out as a slur.

"You do?" The man blob sounded surprised at this but then again, this was her dream.

"I like how he is quiet and observes things. He's like a scientist. He likes science. I _hate_ science. I like reading more." Man, she couldn't even make a complete sentence without sounding like a kid.

The man blob seemed to chuckled but it sounded more like a cough.

"I like how he respects me and doesn't get close to me to touch me. I would pepper spray him in his beautiful face. He's too beautiful though. Almost weird." She said and she thought the man blob froze before he continued to clean her.

"You think he's _too _beautiful?"

"Yes. Too much but it's okay. I like who he is. Not how he looks. I was supposed to meet him but I was sick."

"I'm sure he understands. Maybe he was worried for you and wanted to check on you."

She frowned at that. "He doesn't like me. I can never see his eyes. He hides them a lot. But it's okay. He's shy. You would like him. But I won't show you to him."

"Why not?" Something in his voice made her feel like he was teasing her but she was too high on her fever and delusions to think too much.

"People don't like him. They think he stinks or something. They're _meanies._ I don't think he smells. He smells really good but I don't tell him. It would be weird. He doesn't like me either."

"I doubt it. I think he likes you, a lot. Maybe too much for his own good. He's scared." The man blob said before she felt him get up and walk to the kitchen. The gush of wind smacked her body and she giggled. The man blob can run _really_ fast.

"It's okay. He's my friend. But I want more. But he won't...Oh, my head hurts." She said, the pounding in her head slicing it in half.

"Here. Drink this." She felt the cold glass in her hot hand as she shook to sit herself up. The man blob helped her very gently as she drank it and the cool water soothed her hot throat. She almost couldn't feel his touch if it wasn't for how cold he felt.

"You're very cold. And Hard. Like ice." She murmured as he took the glass away and laid her down gently. He didn't say anything as he covered her up with a light blanket.

"Good night, Imelda."

Something in her body woke at the alarm of the man blob knowing her name and she felt different. Off. Something wasn't right. She opened her eyes, sleep claiming her heavily and saw a face she was very familiar with and eyes.

A pair of bright red eyes that made fear rise sluggishly in her body. He smiled softly at her and said it was just a dream.

"Dream. This is a dream. Just a dream."

_"Fred?"_ She murmured, eyes drooping closed as sleep began to claim her. Was this a dream? Reality? What was going on?

She was too tired to think. Her fever was high. She was imagining things. Like the little men running around on the ground and the shadow man. She missed Fred which was why she imagined him.

But why with red eyes? He had dark eyes. Not red. Something opened then closed and it took her a while to know that it wasn't her apartment door that opened. It was the window.

Right before sleep claimed her completely, Fred's red eyes popped up in her vision and the shiver of fear rushed in before she was sucked into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Review Please! Thank you!**


	5. Imelda 5

Her head was pounding when she awoke after the weird night she had the day before. Damn, what had happened? Everything was so fuzzy and dreamlike that she had no clue if it was real or a dream.

Little men running around in her living room? The shadow man who was eating her sandwich? The blob man that looked and talked so much like Fred except for the fact that he had red eyes? Yep, she was _definitely_ hallucinating.

She shakily sat up on her bed, her body feeling so weak like a newborn baby bones and shaking so much, she knew she had no chance to even stand up without collapsing. She turned her head that felt too swollen and big for body and was surprised to see a cool glass of water that had the condensation running down the sides of the glass. It even had ice cubes and when did the hell did she get ice cubes?

Or a glass of water?

Her burning and raw throat seemed to ignore the situation and before she knew it, she was already swallowing the water desperately, some of the water sliding down her chin. She didn't care though. It was so cool and helped ease her throat which was sore and raw. The ice cubes clinked together in the cup and she had dug one and popped it in her mouth, chewing it so the ice could soothe her throat.

She closed her eyes to relish the feeling until the nagging in her conscious began to surface in her head. What the hell happened last night? She must've been hallucinating because how could Fred have red eyes if she saw that he had dark colored eyes? Why did she even imagine him in the first place?

Her face flushed in embarrassment when pieces of the night before began to trickle in her tired brain. Memories of the blob man that resembled Fred had cleaned her up gently as they talked while she was half naked. They talked about her and why she didn't like touch, why she was alone, why she liked Fred, more than a friend should. Her heart raced as she remembered the way he was gentle with her and sounded so much like Fred, that she had hoped it _was_ Fred because she knew that he was the only person in the world that she _actually _wanted to touch and be touched in return.

But then why did she feel the tugging in her belly when she saw blob man running around in her kitchen so impossibly fast that he was almost invisible? Was it another hallucination brought on by the fever? If so, then how the hell did she get the cool glass of water, with ice cubes for that matter, when she was shaking so badly that she couldn't even stop, let alone stand up? So many questions and concerns popped up in her head but the one image that kept popping up frequently was the color red. The color red that represented red eyes, the exact red eyes that blob man who looked like Fred had when he was cleaning her and talking to her.

She sat in bed, thinking, wondering when she felt tired and sleepy, no doubt that it was what her body had put her through last night to fight the fever. She put the cool glass back on the desk next to her bed and laid back down, too exhausted to worry about her sweat and smell. She just needed sleep. She turned on her left side to get comfortable and when her eyes landed on the window, she froze.

When did she leave the window open? She _never _left the windows open. But then again, had she been hallucinating so badly that she _thought _she closed it when in fact she had left it open? She _did _imagine Fred in her room with red eyes and little men running around in her living room. She was sick. Her body had been put through enough.

But why did she feel that she was missing something? Why did she feel that what she had said and done last night was not, in fact a hallucination, but a _reality?_ Her eyes began to close as she was too tired to internally debate this.

She fell asleep in seconds, not noticing the shadow that left as soon as it heard her heart slow down with sleep to go back to its friends.

She would be safe and healthy now.

Hopefully she would pass this as a hallucination when she woke up.

He would check on her again. It was the logical thing to do anyways.

* * *

When she awoke almost a half a day later, she felt much better although she was still sore and tired.

She blinked her eyes open, feeling the refreshing air from the open window caress her skin. She stayed like that for a while, feeling something was strange, that something had changed and she didn't know whether to worry about it or to enjoy it.

When she took in a deep breath, her face wrinkled in disgust as her smell hit her.

She stank of sweat and fever. She needed to take a shower. She got up and waited till the dizziness settled. She thought she felt a pair of eyes on her and she turned to the window but saw nothing.

Shrugging, she turned back to head to the bathroom, taking a spare of clothes on the way from her drawer. Once inside, she closed the door and locked it, feeling safe but for the first time, ashamed. She didn't know why she was ashamed and when she had been doing this routine for three years now.

But now, after meeting Fred, she felt ashamed of things, like checking, double checking and triple checking locks and windows to make sure everything was locked good and tight or making sure pepper sprays were near her reach at all times.

She wanted something. Anything to try and stop this obsession. She wanted to be better and normal. She wanted to be _normal._

For Fred.

Because she liked him. A lot. Too much and she was unaccustomed to these emotions that collided in her body when she saw him, the tingling in her stomach, the heart in her body pounding, the thoughts that revolved around him.

Was it wrong that she wanted something normal for once?

To be touched and actually _enjoy_ it?

Was it too much to ask?

Sighing, she turned on the water to hot and took off her clothes, dumping them in the hamper in the corner before pulling back the light blue covers and stepping in, relieved that the water was hitting her body and she let the sweat and dirt run down before she cleaned herself and used shampoo and conditioner three times to get even remotely clean.

After a good hour of washing and cleaning herself, she finally turned off the water and stepped out, wrapping a towel on her body, drying herself off before wrapping it around her hair.

Quickly, she applied her lavender lotion on her body before putting on her clothes before stepping out of the bathroom.

The stink hit her, causing her to wrinkle her face in disgust. She headed to the kitchen, pulling out a large plastic trash bag and heading to her bed. She sighed as she ripped the covers, blankets, pillow cases and the pillow and stuffing them into her bag.

Next, she grabbed a bottle of Febreze and sprayed the entire mattress. She let it sit, taking the bag to the dirty hamper in the closet down the small hallway and dumping it inside. Pulling out a step ladder, she climbed up, reaching for new covers, blankets, pillows and pillowcases.

Stepping down, she lugged her items and carried it to her bed, fixing it as neat as possible before spraying it with some perfume so it could smell good. Once done, she flopped down and felt clean and relaxed for the first time since she got sick.

She relaxed, enjoying the cool sheets on her body until she felt a tugging in her body, suddenly strong now and her eyes opened, frowning.

Without thinking, she got up and headed to the window, looking out, feeling the tugging now.

Was Fred here? She only felt the tugging when he was near but that was impossible. It was only in the evening and there was no one outside of her building. She stepped back, closing the window as she felt something itching at her mind.

Something wasn't right. Something felt off as she walked back to the kitchen to eat, the tugging in her belly disappearing.

It her then that it was too quiet and she quickly turned on her laptop, heading straight for her music and hit Play as the music filled her apartment.

It helped for a while and she couldn't help but feeling that something was off. It wasn't until the urge to grab her bag and walk out hit her.

She hadn't gone to see Fred in over a week.

_That _was what was bugging her and now that she thought about it, the nagging was stronger now, the itch just begging to be scratched.

And that itch was Fred.

Without wasting a second, she threw on her sneakers and grabbed her bag, sticking her arms in before adjusting so that it sat comfortably on her bag, hope pouring into her veins, a smile on her face.

She grabbed her phone and headphones, hanging them around her neck before rushing out of her apartment, locking it before running to the park.

Normally, it took her about 15 to half an hour walking depending on how fast or slow she wanted to get home.

But today she rushed herself, getting there in 10 minutes by half running and half power walking.

By the time she got to the park, it was nearly empty. Only two women were there.

One was writing and the other was talking on the phone, watching her two children who were on the swings.

But when her eyes swung towards the bench, disappointment settled heavily in her body and she felt like crying as her face fell.

She felt her throat thicken and she kept swallowing to get rid of it and try not to cry.

Fred wasn't here and she thought it wasn't suppose to hurt like this, but it did and it hurt _so_ much.

She felt the tugging in her belly and she brightened, thinking Fred was here and she searched frantically around the park but when she didn't find him, her hope sank.

She wanted to go home and wallow in her disappointment. Because Fred was just a friend.

Her mind knew that.

But her heart didn't.

She started to turn until the tugging was yanking her now, impossible to ignore and she fought it, trying so hard to ignore it because it was just her body pretending the connection and she wanted to fight it.

But couldn't.

So she went.

She went to the bench, hoping and failing to see Fred. It hurt though.

She knew that Fred wouldn't probably be waiting at the bench when she hadn't come for a week. She futily hoped he would be there and when he wasn't, it hurt.

She sat, blinking back tears, looking for him but failing to see him. The tugging was gone now and she missed it, even if it was her imagination.

She plugged in her headphones into her phone, touching the play button and music played through.

She closed her eyes, letting the music fill the ache in her chest, noting the irony of the lyrics that talked about love and how it can disappear without saying why. Each song about love made her think about Fred and it hurt so much.

She didn't know how long she stayed there, letting the tears fall down her cheeks, tasting the salt in her lips.

She waited for so long that her butt was numb and her legs were asleep. She opened her eyes and got up, hoping Fred had come but knowing he wasn't.

The sting in her chest grew as he started walking funny, the pins and needles nothing compared to the hurt in her bruised heart.

She didn't know why she was feeling like this. Friends didn't feel like this when a friend didn't come.

But she knew that her feelings were so much more deeper than friendly feelings. It was so much stronger, deeper, and powerful.

And now those feelings were now turned into pain and hurt and sadness that was starting to hurt even more that farther she got away from the bench.

When she reached the entrance, the tugging in her belly exploded, almost powerful enough to make her trip. She closed her eyes, heart hurting and racing as she struggled walking away from the park and turning. She knew it was a lie. All a lie. It was just her mind's imagination to create something out of nothing.

This was stupid.

With every ounce of her breaking heart and will, she ran.

Ran as hard and as fast as she could away from the park and from the tugging and it ripped her apart, her feelings going haywire, battling with what she wanted and what she had to do.

She ran, crying as she felt her heart bleeding with pain as she left a part of her behind in that park, on that bench whether she wanted to or not.

_"...Sorry..."_

She nearly fell on her face at his voice but kept running. It was too close, it hurt too much.

It wasn't real. Fred wasn't here. It was her mind playing tricks.

She ran until she got to her building, ran up the stairs and to her apartment, sobbing as her fingers trembled until she finally got it and rushed in, slamming her door before collapsing on the bed as her sobs shook her body and she curled her body inwards, hugging her knees.

She felt like someone was crushing and she couldn't stop.

Because it finally hit her what this feeling was.

That warm and beautiful feeling she got whenever she saw him

The way her heart started to race every time she saw him.

The way her whole body seemed to come alive when she thought about him.

The way her gaze locked onto his that first and only time and it made her heart melt even when she hadn't been paying attention at the time.

The way just thinking about him made her body warm and a smile come onto her face.

The way she stayed up late at night thinking about him, making up scenarios where they would touch and kiss and she would feel the most luckiest person alive.

The way she couldn't wait to get out of her job fast enough because she was anxious to see Fred at the park.

The way she seemed to lose her breathe when she finally _did _get there and he was there, his cap pulled low over his eyes.

The way she lay awake thinking about him, wishing she was with him.

The way she knew how he was feeling as soon as he started talking.

The way she liked seeing him come alive as he spoke about science even if she had no clue as to what he was talking about.

The way he made her feel safe and comfortable.

The way she had written his name all over her books.

The way she always wondered if he would like a outfit she was wearing.

The way he always he seemed to make her feel better with just his presence.

The way she always wanted to look her best for him.

The way she always dreamed about him.

The way certain things reminded her of him.

She had tried ignoring this feeling, not believing it was true. But it was a lie. She had read enough love books and listened to enough love songs to know what this was.

She was in love.

She had fallen in love with Fred and it was killing her.

She had succumbed to her heartbreak, not knowing why she was heartbroken that had she stopped and looked out her window, someone with a cap was looking up, hearing her cries and sobs as it ripped him apart with each tear she shed.

He didn't know why he wanted to go to her and tell her he was sorry, tell her that she made him care, tell her that she made emotions come alive.

But he couldn't tell her.

He didn't understand half the time what he was doing when it came to her. He tried seeing it logically and scientifically but it was useless.

He had to try and rely on his emotions and rather than logic and it was just as confusing as before.

He wished he could've left the moment she stepped into the park and when she didn't run away, repulsed by him as he let loose his power, throwing him off balance.

Once he tried over and over again, his brain started thinking logically and seeing her as an experiment, testing her when they were together.

Until the day she stopped looking like a scientific problem and more like a person, like a woman.

Maybe then he wouldn't feel like someone was ripping his limbs apart.

He had to tell himself this was the logical choice, the only choice. That she would age and grow while he could not.

That she would forget him and this pain she was feeling would fade and she would meet someone else.

He hated the thought that someone else would be with her, helping her with her fear, possibly giving her what he couldn't.

A _future._

Because he was a vampire and she was not.

Every time he heard her heart beat, heard the blood running through her veins, the flush that burned in her cheeks, making his thoughts turn to something inappropriate.

Like kissing her.

He loved her scent, that lavender scent that was natural and not harsh with chemicals

He had to stop thinking like that. He was a logical person but lately, his emotions were making him do things he would never have done.

Like going into her apartment to make sure she was okay when she hadn't gone to the park. He had tried ignoring the hurt in his chest when she hadn't come by but when a week came and she hadn't come, he looked for her, smelling her scent halfway down the road, hearing her heart racing so much faster than normal, her breaths coming too fast, her shaking loud and convulsing when he was down the street from her building.

He was inside in less than a quarter of a second, her scent mixing in with the sweat scaring him as he searched for medicine finding none, forgetting that he was moving at his vampire speed until she giggled and that giggle froze him.

He cleaned her and washed her as best as he could, feeling awkward when he saw she was half naked, knowing he would blush if he could.  
She had talked to him, talking about Fred, about him, his insides went haywire. He wanted to know how she felt about him, why she did, how well she knew him.

And when she talked about his beauty being too unnatural yet talked about him, his personality, not his looks, something changed.

He felt as if the world picked him up then dropped him again, the dust falling off of his body without him realizing until he stood up and saw the world in ad different way.

Saw _her_ in a different way

It was then that he knew he had fallen in love. Diego had told him about falling in love with Bree and at the time, Fred didn't understand, looking at things scientifically until he met Imelda.

He had fallen in love with her and it killed him. Especially now that she had fallen asleep crying.

He sighed, fists clenched, throat burning slightly at her scent. It always burned slightly at her scent because it reminded him of something safe and comfortable before he was turned against his will.

He loved her and couldn't be with her. His logic told him she would be fine and the pain she was feeling would fade and she would move on.

But his emotions battled this logic. His emotions telling him that he should go to her, tell her who he was, WHAT he was, tell her how he felt, be a part of her life.

He hated this battle between logic and emotions. It was exhausting.

It took every ounce of his will to turn his back and run back home to where Diego and Bree should be after they had gone hunting earlier. He got there in a second that would take a human an hour to get there.

Diego and Bree weren't here. Their scents only hours recent and he went to his room, staring out at the moon, hating that he loved her, wishing he would never stop, thinking about her and letting her pain and hurt remind him of what he was doing and _why._

Reminding him how much he _hated_ it.

Reminding him how much he had to stay away, feeling completely lost and not even science could cheer him up.

* * *

**Review Please! Do not worry. Fred's POV will be coming up. This story will be broken into three parts. First part is Imelda's POV, Second Part Fred Pov and the last part will be Imelda's Pov once more. Hope that is okay! Hopefully I'll update in a few day soon! Review and thank you!**


	6. Imelda 6

A month.

One hell of a month that was so emotionally draining that she was surprised she had the energy to get up and go to work.

That first week, she had been in shock, in denial when she had gone back everyday to wait as long as she could to see if _he_ would come.

But he never did and it killed her all the time because she had overheard the woman saying that it was good riddance that the stinky good looking man had come yesterday when she was leaving so they wouldn't smell him.

She talked to the woman, forgetting about her fear of being touched, more worried about Fred.

The woman confirmed that the man came by every night after everyone left, his stink not reaching them. Imelda begged the woman for details and what the woman said made Imelda's heart break a little more.

Fred had, in fact, been coming every night, after everyone was gone. Imelda had wanted to deny this, the shock numbing her to the pain.

She couldn't possibly stay late because she always had to go home. She tried but failed, that it was bugging her until she went home and it stopped. She called to him, never receiving an answer.

The shock and denial finally gave way to pain and guilt. The pain in her heart nearly crippled her at times, making it hard to get up.

The guilt ate her alive because she felt that if she hadn't gotten sick and had seen him, he wouldn't be avoiding her.

Because she now knew he was. He kept coming to the park late at night almost always after Imelda left based on what people said.

She wanted to speak to him, to apologize that she couldn't see him because she was sick.

Fred was a person who had a hard time relating to people and trusting them. The fact that he had opened up to her made her feel special and caused her to start falling for him.

He probably felt that she was blowing him off and with no way to contact him, he probably left, angry with her.

She hoped that he would forgive her because the pain crippled her body and the guilt consumed her and she didn't know how long she could keep doing this.

Until anger hit her like an avalanche a few days later.

The anger was probably the good thing that happened since the heartbreak.

The anger pushed her to get to work, to get out of bed, cursing Fred 24/7 everywhere she went.

She was angry that he had left without explanation and he was now avoiding her. It wasn't her fault that she got sick now was it?

Everyone gets sick, even Fred. He couldn't blame her. What did he expect her to do?

Have her coming to the park when she was shivering and vomiting?

If he did, then he was obviously out of his mind and she didn't need anyone who was that crazy.

Who left without a word.

Who left without saying why.

No, she didn't need a friend like that. Especially one she loved.

She both hated him and herself. She hated him for leaving her and she hated herself for feeling so weak and useless when it came to him.

She _hated_ it.

This phase of her heartbreak was giving her the energy she needed to go about her day.

She was quick tempered now and she was lashing out at the objects at her home when they fell or wouldn't work, imagining it was Fred as she tossed the object at the wall.

She hated herself for being like this. Hated Fred for making her like this.

Hated _everything._

The anger lasted for a week and it helped her.

Until the depression and loneliness hit and it was just...lonely and depressing.

Her memories of Fred began to assualt her mind. The memories of the time they spent together at the park and the quiet silence that was there when he walked her home.

They kept replaying over and over in her mind and it made her feel depressed and lonely. She missed him. She wanted him. She loved him.

And yet he wasn't there. He never was. She found herself walking by the park, hoping he would be there, knowing he wouldn't. Feeling crushed and depressed when she didn't see him as she continued on.

She knew she was torturing herself by doing this. By letting the memories assault her mind. By putting her body through the action of walking by the park, eyes on the bench until she could no longer see it.

But she couldn't seem to stop. She was just lonely and the memories of Fred were on her mind 24/7, forever there whether she wanted it to be or not.

The pain was still there but it was less now, and did she hope that this phase would finally be gone and she would return back to normal.

But she knew she would never be normal. Not after this. Not after Fred.

Even if they only had a platonic relationship.

One night, she decided to take the long way home. She didn't want to go to her apartment where it was empty and cold and made her feel even more depressing than she already was.

She wanted to avoid it as much as possible for as long as possible. So, she decided to walk through the alleys that cut through the streets and took her someplace else. She knew the way, she had gone by them in the mornings to see how to get home in different ways.

So tonight, she went. She went into the alley, for once, not afraid.

Or maybe she didn't care anymore.

She walked down the alley, hands in her pocket, the pepper spray at the ready. She walked until she felt the tugging in her belly and it gave her pause.

But she shook her head and ignored the pulling, knowing it was just her imagination, continuing walking.

She kept walking and felt something was weird. Like someone was watching her and her heart slowly began to race.

Her hand clutched the pepper spray in her hand tightly, trying to draw comfort from the bottle.

It wasn't until she heard the footsteps that it was too late. A man had come out of the dumpster she had just started walking by and she screamed, fumbling with her bottle but someone else came up and grabbed her covering her mouth.

He was touching her. He was _touching her._

She was panicking. Her heart was racing, her muscles were tight and rigid, she felt trapped and was unable to breathe, and she felt out for control.

She started screaming, lashing out, unable to comprehend, unwilling to understand, all she knew that she was being touched and it was burning her and _make it stop!_

_LET ME GO!_

_DON'T TOUCH ME!_

She wanted to be free and she couldn't get him to stop touching her. It was burning her and she was kicking, screaming, flailing like a wild animal to get away. Only one thought, one goal was making itself known and that was trying to get away from his touch and to run away and lock herself in.

"Stop it, girly or I'll hurt you." The man growled and she didn't care. She wanted him to stop _touching _her.

Stop _touching me!_

Everything hurt and she had to get away, get away, get away, get away.

Don't touch me. Don't touch me. _DON'T TOUCH ME._

She heard a growl. An animal like growl and suddenly she was free and she collapsed to the ground, gasping for breathe and crying and smacking her arms and stomach to get rid of the man's touch saying please over and over again.

It wasn't until she heard a sick, crunching sound and a gurgling sound of a drowning person that made her stop and freeze with dread.

"What the hell?!" The other man said and she looked at him and saw that he was pale and trying to get something out of his pockets but was shaking too badly.

She heard a thump and her stomach rolled as something blurry and nearly invisible snatched the man, his body moving to the side as if someone had pulled him to one side, his screams were so loud and shrill and terrified that it sickened her and made her body go cold with fear.

The man was begging for help until that same crunching sound was made and the man screams became gurgled as if he was drowning until he wasn't making a sound.

Until his body dropped and everything was silent and she was trying not to cry because she knew the men were dead.

They were dead and the thing that killed them was here and she was next, she was next, she was next.

She scrambled back, her palms stinging as the concrete ripped her skin and her back smacked the wall. Her hands fumbled with the pepper spray and she yanked it open, holding it out in front of her, shaking like a leaf as everything was silent and she was the only thing making any noise.

A burst of wind smacked her face, causing her to drop the pepper spray and cover her face instinctively. It died down and suddenly she felt the tugging in her belly and she was terrified.

She was going to die.

"Please don't touch me." She begged and she was shaking, unable to stop because surely the thing would kill her.

The tugging was insistent now and she couldn't help but look because the thing had to have killed her by now just like those two men in a matter of seconds.

Slowly, she pulled down her hands and froze, eyes going wide, body numb with cold and a heart attack going inside of her chest right now.

It couldn't be.

It _couldn't._

Her mind refused to accept the image in front of her but it was impossible to ignore.

"Please. It's okay. I won't hurt you."

It was Fred and she whimpered because here he was in all of his beauty and glory and the emotions were roaring back inside like waves were crashing over her.

But one emotion became clear now and she never thought she would have associated with him.

But she was.

Terror and fear were colliding, making one huge swell inside of her, threatening to crush. She didn't want to accept it but it was right _there._

She would have to be stupid and blind to not make the connection. She read enough books to know.

Because on his mouth was blood.

And she knew it wasn't his.

That sick crunching sound that would forever haunt her and the dying, gurgling sounds of those men dying was still fresh and the blood drained from her body.

She was frozen, unable to move, because Fred was right in front of her and his eyes.

They were no longer dark.

They were red. Bright red.

She suddenly felt sick and lightheaded as the truth smacked her in the face.

"Oh, God!' She moaned, covering her mouth with her shaking hands, trying not to vomit as the bile rose in her throat.

"I won't hurt you."

"You're a vampire. You're a _vampire!_ And you _ate_ them!" She was starting to get hysterical and Fred looked torn.

He stepped closer and she scrambled away from him, looking for a way out.

"Get away! Get away from me! You can't have my blood! Help! _Help!"_ She was losing it.

Fred was a vampire and he just killed two men, he drank their blood and she was next.

"Imelda, _please._ Yes, I'm a vampire but I won't-"

She was screaming, trying to get away, feeling sick and betrayed as things began to connect.

The way he seemed to disappear into thin air. The way he seemed so still. The way he always had his eyes covered by the cap, even when it was warm. The way he never seemed to bothered by the cold. The way that first time she saw him, he looked thirsty.

Oh God, she had to _leave!_ She had to get away and find a stake to kill him or garlic so he wouldn't come near her.

The tugging was too much now and she refused to listen to it.

"Stop it! Stop it! _Get away!_" She screamed but suddenly she felt lightheaded and her body was tingling. Her body felt very, very heavy and she couldn't move anymore. Her vision dimmed and a black tunnel began to form.

She heard Fred scream her name and a gust of wind smack her but she couldn't feel a thing anymore.

She couldn't see or hear anymore.

She had passed out.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review. Reviewers will get a teaser for the next chapter. **


	7. Imelda 7

She blinked her eyes open, feeling dizzy and disoriented. Everything was fuzzy, out of focus and she had no idea what just happened or how she got here.

She groaned and she felt a presence above her and she tried to focus but it hurt her head.

"What happened?" She said, trying to sit up but when she felt a pair of cold hands touch her, she broke into a panic.

"Get off me!" She yelled, not noticing that the cold hands had already left her body before she could even say it.

She scrambled away from those cold hands, falling off of the bed and hitting the carpeted floor. She ignored the pain and searched for the pepper spray under her pillow, hitting her thighs painfully under the bed. She grabbed the pepper spray and held out with both hands, unable to stop the shaking in her body, her heart racing frantically.

"I'm sorry."

Everything in her body froze at the voice, that deep and calm voice that sent a quiver in her body and her blood racing to the surface of her skin.

Her eyes flicked to the kitchen and she saw _him._

And when his gaze landed on hers, she felt her body go cold with dread because his eyes weren't dark.

They were red. Impossibly red and the images of what happened came crashing into her body, causing her heart to stumble and restart, frantic now as her body broke in a cold sweat.

"What the hell did you do to me?!" She yelled at him and he stood there, looking sad and it made a pang go inside of her heart.

"Nothing."

She hated that some part of her was happy he was here and she ignored it because obviously she wasn't sane.

"You...you _ate_ them!" She said, breathing hard and holding onto the pepper spray like it was her lifeline.

He didn't deny it and the blood drained from her face, leaving her lightheaded.

"Your heart is slowing down too fast, you're about to pass out." He sounded worried and he lifted a foot up but she barked at him.

"Don't you _dare _come any closer or I swear I will pepper spray you in your face!" She held the pepper spray like it was a gun at him as she kneeled on one side of the bed, away from him.

She had to get garlic or a wooden stake to stab him with. She could kill a vampire. She read in a book called _The Hallowed Ones_ where an Amish community had to protect themselves from the outside because of the murders and it turns out the murderers were vampire and they killed people to change them and the girl and the man had to stab a wooden stake through the dead people's heart and cut off their head and burn them so they wouldn't come back from the dead and become vampires.

Oh no, what if those men would become vampires now and they would start killing people, sucking their blood and no one could stop them? It would become world war three.

Maybe, maybe if she jabbed a wooden stake through Fred and do the same to the other men and have Fred cut off their heads so they wouldn't become vampires and kill them all.

But what if they couldn't die like that? What if _she _had to do it, because they were dead and she wasn't like in the movie Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter? What if the men were already vampires because their souls weren't pure and they had already killed people.

Holy shit, she was going to die. She needed garlic and wooden stakes and lots of them, stuffed all over her apartment.

They couldn't get in unless invited, right? But Fred had done it and he wasn't decomposing right now.

This was too much but she needed protection and garlic, lots of it. She was going to take showers _with _garlic.

She was still thinking about this when the tugging in her belly flared up and she felt her heart race up again, suddenly annoyed that her body was doing this, now, of all times.

"Stop it!"

"I'm not doing anything." Fred said, but she saw in his face that he was trying to hide that he was doing something. She gave him a glare and she thought she saw a hint of of a smile on his beautiful, murdering face.

"Just stop it!"

The tugging stopped in her belly and she felt some relief as it went away but she still didn't want to be in the same room with Fred. She didn't want anything to do with Fred.

"Get out! I want you to get the _hell_ out of my house right now!" She said so angrily, she was surprised that he didn't flinch. Why wan't he leaving and why wasn't she getting scared?

Sure, she was scared that he was in her apartment when she had no clue as to when she got here. She was pretty sure he touched her and carried her to her bed and thought didn't frighten her. What frightened her was that he _ate_ those men and he didn't seem to care. Who does that?

For the first time in three years, she wasn't afraid of Fred touching her. No, it was something else she was afraid. Something about herself. Because even though she had just found out that Fred was a vampire before she passed out and he still carried and didn't drain her blood or something, she was terrified.

Because she suddenly didn't care whether he was a vampire. He could've killed her if he wanted to. It said something about him but even if he didn't, what was to stop him from killing her in the future?

But no matter how much she could work it out logically, her heart had a totally different response. Because despite pain and loneliness and anger of having him left her, she still loved him and she didn't care about anything or anyone. She cared about him and she had missed him.

_So_ much.

"Why did you leave?" She questioned and she enjoyed the thrill her body made when Fred frowned at her.

"What?" He said and she knew that he was avoiding her question and that angered. He _did _leave her.

She know he did.

"I didn't." He said but he was lying. She could feel how his tone in his voice had sharpened and got tense and something in his voice made her lower her pepper spray and her heart warmed but she still was angry.

"You did. You _left_ me. It wasn't my fault that I got sick and couldn't come see you. What kind of friend are you?"

His face got angry and frustrated, his red eyes flashing and it didn't sent fear in her body, it sent anger. She stood up angrily, tossing the pepper spray at him but before it left her hand, Fred had blinked out of existence.

Until a gust of wind smacked her and he was standing in front of her.

Her heart stopped then restarted again, because of the fright and how gorgeous he looked and how much he pissed her off.

"Do you _think _that I left because you didn't come? You were sick! I had to leave. I didn't want to but I _had_ to. It was the logical choice."

"Did you ever think about how I felt? Do I not mean anything to you?!" She screeched at him, ignoring the fact that he was a _vampire _and he was standing there, looking angry and frustrated and confused.

"No. Yes. I mean-ah!" Fred said, stumbling over his words as he popped up in the kitchen.

How the hell did he get there when she didn't even blink or take her eyes of off him? She also hated the gust of wind that followed when Fred moved too fast.

She had to turn and look for him as he stuffed his hands in his hair, tense and upset.

She had enough.

"What is it, Fred? Can't come up with a _scientific _explanation for why you left me? Admit it, you never cared for me. No one would because I'm not normal, I'll never _be_ normal! And you're a vampire! A fucking _vampire!_"

Her heart squeezed painfully as her mind told her to be careful, to not push him, that he could kill her. She knew that. But she didn't care. He left her.

Forget the garlic and wooden stakes. She was going to rip him apart with her words.

"You never cared! You left me! I trusted you and you left me! Why? Why did you do it?" She didn't realize she was crying until something salty fell into her mouth.

"I hate you and I hate that you're a vampire. You probably want to suck my blood, don't you? What's stopping you? Go ahead and do it or get out of my house. I don't ever want to see you again. You left me and I don't want you."

Fred froze, his face a mask and she hated that he could do this so easily while she was falling apart at the seams, her heart beating crazily with anger and longing, her body going hot and cold, her eyes burning with tears.

"How could you do that? Don't you have a heart? Of course you don't. You're a _vampire. _You're dead. Why won't you say something? You can't say anything unless it's science. You probably using me as a science experiment right now before you kill me. Why are you still here? Get out! _Get out! GET OUT!_" She was losing it. She wanted to grab him and shake him and kick him and punch him and kiss him and he was just looking at her like she wasn't real.

"I said, _get out!_" She grabbed a pillow and flung it and Fred didn't move, he stood there as it hit him softly in the chest.

She was yanking the covers off the bed, crying, cursing at him, telling him to get out. She had to do something with her hands.

She tossed everything at him. Her pepper spray and phone and books. He moved away from those really fast, appearing somewhere else in the kitchen and she screamed at him to stop and leave.

She tossed her pillows and covers and pencils and he wouldn't _leave!_

_"GET OUT YOU STUPID DISGUSTING VAMPIRE-"_

A gust of wind smacked her in the face as she reached for a pillow and he stood in front of her and she was enraged at the look of sadness and pain crossed his beautiful face and she hated that her body warmed at this, hated that she didn't care he was a vampire, hated that she couldn't be afraid of him, hated _everything _having to do with him as her heartbreak and emotions of the past month came crashing down and fought inside of her like tidal waves and she couldn't stop it.

"Don't look at me like that! I'm not a charity case! Get out! Get out or I'll call the police and have you arrested!"

She was bluffing but in that moment she meant it with all of her heart. She started whipping the pillow against him and he took it, not moving a single inch, not showing a single pain from her blows and she screamed.

_"GET OUT! WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING LEAVE? GET OUT! GET-"_

She didn't even finish the sentence until the pillow went out of her hands and flying towards the kitchen.

Ice cold, hard hands grabbed her wrists and held them so gently yet she couldn't break free as her heart raced and fear crawled up from her belly. He was touching her and she didn't want him to.

_"LET GO!"_ She yelled, trying to yank her hands away but he was immobile and he stepped closer to her and she stepped back until her back hit the wall and he kept walking and she was scared, not because he was touching her.

It was that she _wasn't._ She wasn't scared of Fred's touch and it made her want to piss in her pants.

"You have no idea how I feel about you." He said, red eyes locking on hers as the tugging in her belly flared up, her body calming at the familiar feeling.

"You killed those men. You _ate _them."

"Yes. It was either them or you. _You_ were the logical choice."

"Why am I the logical choice? Huh? I'm nothing. I'm just a mere human who hates being touched."

"I'm touching you, aren't I? Which means you're not scared of me as a _normal _person should be or you got over your fear. Which is it?"

Her heart raced as she realized the position she was in. She was backed up against a wall with a vampire in front of her who can move so fast, he was invisible, who was holding her hands like they were made of glass and she wasn't struggling against him.

"Go to hell." She harshly whispered, her face an angry storm and he smiled, _smiled_ and her blood boiled. "Go ahead and drink my blood."

He frowned and his face darkened and she hated that he was upset now because he had to feel what she felt.

"I won't."

"What's stopping you? Is my blood not good enough for you? You're not _hungry?_ Maybe it's not my blood. Maybe it's because I'm a girl and you only eat men. You're such a sexist pig!"

He looked at her, letting her rant like a crazy old woman who was PMSing until the tugging in her belly got stronger and she finally shut up long enough for him to answer.

"If I wanted to suck your blood, I would've done it the moment you didn't run like everyone else when you got near me. I was intrigued when you weren't repelled by me."

"What?"

"I have the power to physically repulse people. You and Bree can surpass that."

"Who's Bree?" She demanded, hating the spark of jealousy in her body.

He frowned, almost annoyed that had interrupted him.

"A friend and her mate, Diego can do it but with more trouble."

She relaxed at the mention of a mate and she couldn't help but blurt out a stupid question.

"Are they vampires?"

"Yes and they eat people too before you ask me that."

She felt sick. How could they do that? They were people with lives and families.

"We only hunt druggies or convicts who hurt other people. We don't go for people who have lives and families and people who will miss them."

"But they're people, too! You can't eat them!"

"I don't have a choice. That night when you saw me, my eyes were black. That meant I was thirsty and I was out hunting, looking for people who wouldn't be missed. If I don't hunt voluntarily, I will still hunt when I'm too thirsty to even care."

"That's disgusting. We're not animals."

"Some humans are worse than animals. Would you rather I hunt businessmen and forget about the rapists and robbers and drug dealers who sell little girls to prostitute them?"

Well, when he put it like that...

"No."

"I didn't ask to be a vampire. I was turned against my will. If I could do over my life again, I would have never taken that trip."

"What trip?"

"Long story. The reason I left was because I had to."

Anger sparked again and indignation forced her to open her mouth.

"Not good enough. You broke my heart and you didn't care."

"Of course I did. I cared for you!"

"Liar! You're such a liar. Get away from me and stop doing that!"

That tugging was really annoying her now.

"I would never lie."

"You won't say why you left! Why did you even come back? You left me! Why aren't you away? Why can't you leave me alone? I was doing fine until you came along and I hate that-"

"I left because I love you!" Fred yelled at her and her mouth dropped open, stunned beyond recognition and the look on Fred's face was priceless.

He looked absolutely terrified by what he just said, looking at her like she was the greatest puzzle in the hard and he had no idea how to start the puzzle. He looked almost ashamed and guilty and she saw in his eyes that it had been eating him up.

If he hadn't been holding her hands, she would've collapsed.

"Don't you _dare_ lie to me."

"I'm not. I don't know how or why. I tried analyzing and finding logical explanations for this feeling inside of me. I can't find a logical explanation as to why I'm anxious to see. I can't explain why I get happy when I see you. I can't explain when I stopped seeing you as a problem and saw you as a person, as a woman. I can't explain why I hate the thought of you leaving and never coming back. I can't explain why you're on mind all the time or why I can tell how you're feeling. I can't explain why I want to hold you and kiss you. I can't explain why I have this need to be with you, to see you. I just do and I can't find anything to explained why. I just _know _that I love you and I have never felt anything like this before you came. I can breathe easier when you're near. I can relax. I can spend all of my life listening to you talk or looking at you and I could never get bored. Science can't explain why I'm like this but I am and I don't know how to control it or use it. I can't be without you. I love you, Imelda. I can't seem to stop it but I do. I love you."

Her breath seemed to knock out of her like someone had punched her in the gut. Everything he had said what hitting the walls around her heart, breaking them down and revealing the broken, bleeding parts of her heart and his words, they were like the healing herbs and they surrounded her heart, putting it back together and healing it as best as they could, trying to make her whole once again the moment the owner of these words left.

She was crying now, unable and unwilling to accept his confession. How was she sure that he loved her? Fred had a hard time connecting people and used science and logic to understand things. How was she to know if he was just confused because he never had to break apart his emotion and survey them to understand?

"How? You have trouble believing your emotions. You said so yourself. It's hard for you to trust people and how do I know that you won't leave me again? I can't take it anymore, Fred. I can't, I just can't."

She fell into his chest, feeling the thrill of fireworks shoot up from where they were touching and it enveloped her body, warming her and reviving her.

"I'm sorry. I tried to fight it. I tried to find a scientific explanation as to how I can stop? But I can't. I just can't. It wasn't until I saw Bree and Diego that I understood what I was feeling. I love you, Imelda. I can't stop it no matter how much I should because I'm a vampire and you're a human. I can't fight it anymore, it's wasting me away the longer I stay away from you. You give _me...hope._ You give me trust and a chance. A chance to be someone who can change and allow people in. _You _did that and I love you. Please, don't push me away because I can't be away from you anymore."

Fred looked tortured, panicked, and scared. She knew he wasn't used to these emotions he was feeling, he wasn't used to any emotion period and the fact that he loved her, it was ripping him apart because he couldn't find a logical explanation or rely on science to explain why he was feeling this.

But she did.

She understood because she was feeling the same thing the moment they had first met. It wasn't science or magic although love could feel like that sometimes. Love was just is and one had to accept and try to build something from it or let it wither and die away like the embers of a fire. She couldn't help but smile when she thought of how Fred was trying to analyze everything but what he didn't know was that you couldn't analyze emotions. It was too complicated and interwoven with other emotions.

It was too confusing and complex to understand and it was messing Fred because he couldn't analyze his emotions and he was going basically blind into this whole new world that involved a lot of guessing and messing up and unable to control the variables.

She looked up at him and felt her heart skip when she saw how red his eyes were. But she didn't fear the color or what they represented. No, how could she when the man she loved was a vampire and he looked the way he was because of who he _is_. It wasn't his fault that he had become a vampire and she knew he was telling the truth when he said he wished he could go back in time and never take the trip that ultimately led to his demise.

Fred loved her and she knew somewhere deep down in her healing heart that he was telling the truth. Fred didn't lie. He was always blunt and direct with his scientific facts to back him up. But this time, he didn't. He was going to have to learn how to trust his emotions and try to act in the best way as he could according to these emotions.

She looked at him, at the man she couldn't help but love. How could she stop? It was out of her control and it was out of control of Fred's control. She knew they could never be but she was selfish. She didn't care that he was a vampire and that she wasn't. She didn't care that he loved her and he tried to stay away in what he thought was the best way possible.

She wanted him. Needed him like the air she breathed. She wished he didn't have to feed on people to survive but it was out of his hands and she knew that if he could survive some way without feeding on people, he would try his best but alas, he couldn't.

"Fred, you're not the only one who thinks this won't work. I think it won't work either, hell, it might end up killing one of us if something happened but despite that, despite all of the odds against us, I want you. I don't know when or how but I fell in love with you but I did. Everything you told me is the exact same way I feel except I can trust it and you can't."

He relaxed as he gazed into her carribean aqua eyes and she saw the confusion and helplessness in his eyes but she was determined to make him trust his feelings and rely on them than on the scientific side.

"Why? It's illogical that I...that _you _feel this way. It's illogical and goes against everything I know and believe in."

She reached up slowly to cup his cheek and her arms and body shivered at how cold he felt, like ice and his skin was hard. His eyes saddened and he let her, dropping his hold on her wrists and letting his arms drop to the side.

"I know it does. You're used to the scienctific and logical side of things but this is all about emotions, something you're not used to. You have to trust it and I'll help you as best as I can." She murmured, wanting so badly for him to touch her, to hold her, to do something and he was so lost, like a little boy and she couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling of sadness that inhabited her heart.

He looked at her, his panic subsiding and he leaned into her touch, smiling so faintly she thought she was imagining it.

"You have no idea how much you mean to me, Imelda. You keep me sane." He murmured, looking at her with those bright red eyes that seemed to warm her stomach and something akin to butterflies to break out.

She smiled and the urge to kiss him was so overwhelming, she had to physically pinch her thigh to stop the thought from becoming an action but the way Fred was looking at her, it was just impossible. He looked at her like she was the damn sun and couldn't go a day without seeing it.

"I want to kiss you." He said and the way he said it made her understand that he was not used to it and that he had never kissed someone before but the fact that he wanted to said something.

"What's stopping you?" She murmured, her heart racing and her breathing getting heavier.

"The fact that you're human and that I can accidentally crush your body like a toothpick if I lose control." He said seriously and the fear sparked up in her but it was faint.

"Then don't kiss me if you can't trust yourself but I trust you enough to know you won't hurt me."

"Your faith in me is sometimes too much for me. But I've never kissed a girl before. And I really want to." He murmured, leaning in closer until their bodies touch, his cold skin like water on her overheated body.

"Do what your emotions tell you. I've never kissed anyone so we won't know if we mess up or not." She said, placing her arms very gently on his shoulders, unafraid of his red eyes.

"They're telling me to kiss you but the logical side says I should leave but I can't." He said, his hands going up to her waist, so light and gentle she couldn't tell if he even _was_ touching her. But she could tell he was, the electricity and heat racing up in her body a sure sign that he was touching her.

"I won't hurt you but stop me if it starts to hurt." He said, his eyes saying he was terrified yet anxious to do this. She nodded and let him do the action.

He leaned in, his breath hitting her face, making her feel lightheaded and making her hold on tighter to Fred's shoulder, which was like rock and so cold but she didn't care. His lips touched hers very faintly, like a whisper of a wind. She didn't dare move for fear he would stop.

He pressed a little harder, hesitant and a little sloppy and she slowly followed his movements until finally, they parted lips and she lost herself in the kiss. It was too much for her to take but she just wanted more and more of his kiss. Fred seemed to pick up on her silent insistence because he was pushing harder now against her lips, his body pressing against her, still gentle and still not pressing completely into her but enough to know that his presence was there.

He was quickly getting the hang of the kissing as she felt his cold lips quickly warm thanks to the blood she had in her veins. It was obvious that Fred wasn't going to step any closer based on how he had tensed and was trying to control his kissing.

But she knew she should stop because he was starting to shake and that was probably a sure sign that he was losing it. But despite that, she didn't want to stop, she didn't want the tingles or the fourth of July fireworks to stop the moment he stopped kissing her because surely it would and she didn't want it stop, to _him _stop at all.

So, she pressed herself against him as tightly as she could, feeling the cold seep into her warmth and send goosebumps to break out all over her skin but she loved this position where he was bending down to kiss her, his cold hands tightening ever so slightly on her waist and her back bent back to better kiss him and it was deeper, stronger, harder and she had tightened her hold on his shoulders, moving them to the back of his silky blonde hair, loving the feel of them against her hands and Fred made a noise at the back of her throat that sounded a lot like a growl of an animal and she loved the thrill her body got when he did so.

She wanted to _hear _him make those noises again. She wanted him so much and the way she was pressed up against him was way too inappropriate but she didn't care. She felt his hands go to her back hesitantly but still a little harder to press her against him and she wanted more, so much more but they had to stop.

Just when she thought she was going to pass out from the lack of air based on how the burning in her lungs had started to irritate her, a gust of wind smacked her and she was left gasping, shaking, holding nothing but air as Fred appeared in the kitchen in the time it took her to blink, breathe, and find him.

He didn't look shaken up as she was feeling but she could see him running his hands against his hair and his chest moving rapidly, as if he had a run a marathon which in a sense, he kinda had if he was human. But he wasn't human. He was a vampire which basically meant he was so much stronger, faster, and beautiful than a mere human.

"I'm sorry," He said and he sounded shaken up, confused yet elated when his red eyes landed on hers. She couldn't speak, just nodded as she tried to calm her body insane reaction to just one simple kiss from his.

"I can hear how fast your heart is racing." He said as he cleared his throat and then it hit her that he was probably trying not to rip out her throat to get to her blood.

"What?" She cleared her throat to stop the low, throaty voice she made but based on how Fred stood suddenly still, she knew her voice had made a reaction to him. "Shouldn't you be fighting control if you want blood?"

He looked at her and smiled softly and she couldn't help but smile as she slid down to the ground, shaking, her legs unable to hold her up anymore. A gust of wind smacked her again and she was finding herself getting used to it and maybe, a little excited because it meant Fred was here, even if she had no hope in trying to see him because he was too fast, much faster than a bullet.

"I just fed and it doesn't hurt as much when I just fed. But it does hurt my throat when I'm near you." He said as she opened her eyes and found him squatting to her level. She felt exhausted and tired and wanted to sleep.

"How does it feel?" She wanted to know how it felt to be near humans if he was near humans.

"It burns in my throat. Just enough to let me know that it's uncomfortable to be near someone. Blood does that to vampires whether they fed or not. The longer I go without hunting, the darker my eyes get until they turn black."

"So the night we met..."

"I was thirsty. _really _thirsty, which was why I was using my power to push people away so I could concentrate on finding the right person to feed on."

She felt weird when he talked about people like they were meals, which for him, meant it was but it made her feel sick.

"That sounds disgusting." She said, looking at him and wanting him to hold her. As if reading her mind, he moved, _slowly_, to sit by her, as if not to scare her off. She placed her head against the wall, feeling calm enough to know she wasn't going to lose her mind.

She felt him shrug, the motion causing their arms to brush. His cold and hers warm. Like fire and ice.

"I try to feed on the people who commit crimes or are into drugs and aren't going to be missed. Creates less suspicions."

"Do Diego and Bree do the same thing?" She murmured, wondering about his friends and how they looked like.

"I guess but I don't really get into their business. They're very close to each other. Bree talks to me sometimes but she spends most of her time with Diego which is understandable because she..._loves_...him." She smiled at the thought that Fred was still uncomfortable with saying the word love.

"Is she beautiful?" She asked, the small green head of jealousy hitting her in the gut and she wanted to get rid of it. Fred probably had no idea what jealousy was and she wasn't about to tell him either. Sometimes, it was a good thing he was into science.

He did frown which meant he probably didn't know why she was asking him this question but didn't want to question it further.

"Yes," He said and she felt like someone had kicked her. "But all vampires are. Diego is...handsome...I don't concentrate much on it. It is what it is. A fact."

She smiled and yawned.

"You're tired. You need to rest." He said as he looked over at her and she yawned again, feeling so exhausted.

"It's been an exhausting day." She murmured as she stood up carefully.

"I can relate. I feel mentally drained."

She smirked and yawned again, stretching. "You should leave. It's late and I'm going to sleep."

"I will."

"Use the front door. I know you carried me in through the window."

He had the decency to look ashamed and guilty but it was short lived. "It was necessary."

"Yeah, but use the front door. Makes you look like a robber or something if you use the window to get in and out and it would make me feel comfortable knowing you're at least _trying_ to appear normal."

He frowned, confused and she shook her head. She looked around to check on her bed but found it was bare. She remembered she was throwing things at him. Before she could blink, a sound like wind that was blowing at 100 miles per hour was heard and her bed had magically been transformed into a neatly covered bed. She felt the wind smack her again and she sighed.

She was going to have to get used to Fred's inhuman speed because it hurt her brain too much to think how fast he was moving and how he was doing that.

"Thank you."

He shrugged and walked, slowly to the door and she thought he looked awkward walking so slow when he could move so fast.

"May I come tomorrow?" He said and she heard a hint of fear in his otherwise hopeful voice. He probably thought she didn't want to see him again after such an emotional, draining day.

"I would like that."

He gave her a small smile before he opened the door carefully and stepped out. "Good night."

"Night." She murmured, suddenly shy as he closed the door. Now that he was leaving, she could finally let the events of the past month rush in her mind as she sought through them carefully. She was going to have a long night but the image of his red eyes popped in her mind, immediately calming her and she knew that even though this was going to be tricky, she wanted Fred to be a part of her life.

She loved him and he loved her and that was all that mattered.

Well, that and the fact he was a vampire and drank human blood. She shivered at the thought and didn't want to think about it too much. It wasn't Fred's fault he was a vampire and had to drink human blood. She knew that and believed it with all of her heart.

She climbed into her bed that was neatly made and snuggled in, her eyes closing and body relaxing as she felt the tugging in her belly again. She smiled and snuggled deeper, already falling fast asleep into a world that involved Fred.

* * *

**Whoo! Took me a while to write this sorry it's so long but i really had to get this out of the way.. We have about three more chapters before we get into Fred's POV..things will quickly pick up in the next chapter. Carlisle and Esme will be here. i just won't show them just yet. Review please!**


	8. Imelda 8

It had been a wonderful, beautiful, tiring month ever since she found out Fred was a vampire and not only that but that he loved her.

Their relationship wasn't normal. Would it ever be considered normal when a human and a vampire fell in love and tried to make a relationship when said vampire feeds on humans? Nope, not in the foreseeable future.

She was out of her mind. She had to be if she fell in love with a vampire without knowing it. She read hundreds of books, some about werewolves and vampires and she always told herself she wasn't going to be stupid enough to not notice a vampire when it was right in front of her face, let alone fall in love with one.

But she did and she didn't feel stupid.

She felt complete.

She felt whole.

She felt _normal._

Even if their relationship wasn't normal and never would be, even if she was going to die and he would never age, even if she knew all of that in her heart, she _still _didn't feel stupid.

She felt whole and normal and that was all she ever had wanted to feel. Fred, being inclined towards the science of things, he had trouble expressing his emotions towards her. She could feel them of course when he kissed her or hugged her. His touch and kiss were never hard. They were soft, always soft like air, as if he wasn't there but she knew he was.

She felt him in the deepest parts of her being, of her soul, of her heart. Yes, Fred was rather hesitant to express his feelings and putting them into words, even more so when he kissed her or held her. She never pushed him, never asked him to kiss her or hold her even if she wanted him to half the time.

But she knew that he was a vampire and that he had to express self control. Just because he didn't want to eat her blood all the time didn't mean that the urge to do so sometimes came, especially when he hadn't fed in a while. She could sense it somehow, perhaps in the way he gazed at her, not with hesitant feelings of love or joy, but with feelings of hunger and thirst.

Her heart picked up in fear because despite that she didn't fear him, she was still scared of what he could do. That he could attack her and drink her blood without her ever knowing what hit her. She knew he could hear miles away and knew he was hearing her heart racing and her body tensing whenever he looked at her like she was food to eat.

He would quickly snap out of it and she would calm down once she saw those emotions of hunger and thirst leave and were replaced with regret and sadness. Just because Fred couldn't _say _how he felt, didn't mean she couldn't _see _what he felt.

All it took was one look in his eyes and she could determine what he was feeling. Despite the fact that he was new to the world of emotions and trusting his instincts instead of relying on his facts and logic, Fred didn't mess up like she had expected him to.

He didn't go all caveman on her. He didn't get angry when she gently told him to leave when he was close to the time he had to feed, the darkening red of his eyes going darker everyday until he fed. He didn't seem to be the jealous type when she was talking on the phone with her male boss. She was comfortable talking to people on the phone because it didn't involve touching or looking at someone.

He did seem to get quiet and clench his fists quickly though when a male was on the other line but she didn't dwell on it. She hadn't been in a serious relationship before and she had no clue what she was doing and neither was Fred, but they tried.

She read enough books though to know that boyfriends sometimes wanted undivided attention and sometimes didn't like their girlfriends talking with other male friends or didn't give them enough attention. She wasn't stupid.

No matter how much Fred was a science and logical guy, he still had emotions of a man, a man who loved a woman and wanted to be with her just as Fred had said that one day a month ago. He did hug her but he always asked for permission and she frowned and wondered if it was normal but then again, nothing was normal.

She hated being touched by other people but she absolutely loved it when Fred touched her, she enjoyed the burning feeling in her blood that thickened and raced, the tingles that erupted like volcanoes all over her body, the butterflies to break out in her stomach, the nerves when he did so.

She never pushed him to kiss her because she wanted him to be the one to be comfortable with it because he was the vampire, he was the one with incredible strength, the one who could break her like a toothpick when all he meant to do was hug her.

She didn't want him to feel pressured or guilty if he didn't kiss her or hugged her. She missed it, ached for it but she controlled herself, she had to because they were both so new at this and not only were they new at this relationship, one of them was immortal and the other was fragile.

She didn't want to accidentally trigger some kind of primitive feeling in him that he was so unused to, like anger or jealousy, but he was proving to her that he could handle it, in his own way. Not with words but with actions.

Because he would go days without holding her or kissing her, the look in his eyes frustrated and yet content and she both loved that he was so controlled and hated that he wasn't touching her. But one look at his inhuman perfection made her remember what he was, what he could do and she could control her urges.

Because she had to help him like she had promised. She could control her emotions, she was ruled by it and her actions almost always followed what she was feeling. But Fred wasn't.

He was the logical one. The one who viewed the situation and picked the best course of action based on scientific facts. She felt that their relationship sometimes was more of a scientific trial than an emotional one based on how he acted, how he viewed their relationship as "weird yet logical".

She didn't understand half the time what he meant and she felt hurt that he thought their relationship meant so little to him, like science.

But when he looked at her with those bright red eyes of his, her heart skipped a beat because she could see the raw emotion in his eyes, the confused yet hopeful gaze that was meant for her made it worthwhile and made her forget about her insecurities.

Because he was going into this blind and she was the one helping him cope with emotions, naming them as he had no idea what they meant.

Like joy and jealousy.

The questions he asked her that had her smiling at how confused he felt and the soft answer she gave him.

They did have arguments though and she hated doing it because sometimes Fred would accidentally do something she didn't like.

Such as stalking her.

The only reason she knew he was following her was because of the tugging in her belly she got when Fred used his powers to repel people who were coming to close to her. She would sigh loudly and say that she knew he was following her and she wasn't happy about it.

The tugging would disappear but she knew he was there. She felt it. Like a rope binding her to him.

Once she got home, she would wait for him to knock gently on the door because she absolutely refused to let him come in through the window whenever he felt like it or wanted to visit her. That was just creepy on a whole new level and she let him know adamantly.

She opened the door and he walked in, slowly to keep up the presence until she closed the door and the gust of wind would smack her, her hair flying backwards as he stood in front of her, looking at her like a confused, scared little boy. She had to fight to hold onto her anger when she saw that look because she couldn't let him get away with following her.

It was inexcusable.

"Why are you following me? You know I already told you to stop doing that." She said, crossing her arms against her chest, looking at him angrily, his red eyes staring at her, confused and ashamed.

"I know but I can't help it. It's logical that I should listen to you but I can't seem to control my actions anymore." He looked frustrated as he gripped his hair and disappeared in front of her eyes, nearly invisible as he ran past her, stopping at the window, the gust of wind smacking her, causing her hair to fly in front of her face as she turned to find him pacing and her anger lowered as she walked to the bed and sat down, deciding to wait until he paid attention.

"I know that you need your space. It's normal. It's healthy. I know that logically. But what I feel is completely different."

"What is it that you feel?" She asked, grabbing her hair and placing it on her shoulder, looking at him, hating that he looked so confused and lost, hating that she couldn't _completely _be angry with him. This was all new to him, to the both of them and they were still figuring it out as they went along in their relationship.

Could she blame him?

No, but she still wouldn't let him off the hook for following her.

"I feel this sensation, this feeling when I don't see you that makes me uncomfortable, as if I can't stand in one place for too long. I am unable to concentrate on anything when I don't see you. I know it's irrational and illogical but I can't seem to stop this feeling, this _thing_. It goes away when I see you and I know you aren't hurt. I'm a vampire and nothing can hurt me but _you..."_ He looked at her, dropping his hands to his sides as he walked slowly towards her, red eyes locked onto her aqua ones.

Her heart began to race violently and she tried desperately to control her breathing as he stepped closer to her, knowing that he could hear her heart racing. He leaned down to look closely at her and her face flushed heavily and she wanted to avoid his gaze, his red eyes that no longer made her fear him, instead made butterflies break out in her stomach.

She was lost in his gaze.

"You bring out emotions in me that I have never known or am I used to. Do you have any idea how fragile you are? You are worse than glass. So many things can hurt you in this world simply because you are human. Things that couldn't harm me because I'm a vampire. Knowing that anything can harm makes me crazy and wants me to do something to make sure you're perfectly safe and away from harm." He tucked a strand of hair gently behind her ear, his cold hands creating goosebumps in her arms and shoulders as he did so. He cupped her palm and she couldn't help but lean into him.

"I know logically that there is absolutely nothing I can do to make it safer for you, to keep you safe but my feelings make me want to try." He said, now cupping her face as he leaned in closer, his touch so gentle, almost like a ghost.

"Can you understand that I can't simply stand by and let you get hurt?" He murmured, still holding her so gently as he heart raced and she looked at him, wondering about him, loving him.

"I promise you that I will no longer follow you when you go out but you have to promise that if you need anything, anything at all, I will come."

"How? You don't have a phone and you can't use them because you have no blood." She murmured, cupping his face now, placing her forehead against his.

"I do. It's a regular phone. Not a touchscreen. I'll give you the number before I leave and you must have me on speed dial so it can be faster for you to reach me. I promise you I will no longer follow and will try to control my emotions but you need to make sure you have me nearby and this is the best, logical choice."

She looked at him, chuckling softly, her body warming at how desperate and confused he sounded. She knew he was trying to keep her safe but she also knew she had to get hurt. It was part of being human. Tripping, falling, scratching herself was all part of her life. It made her stronger and tougher to get right back up and ignore the pain and keep on going.

Fred knew that, she knew he did. But knowing something and feeling something were completely two different things and right now those two different things were clashing within Fred, making him more wary of his emotions and trying to understand what they meant.

"I promise." She murmured before she placed her lips gently against his, giving him the chance to move if he felt he couldn't control himself. He tensed but kissed her back, deepening his kiss as his hands went to her back to pull her closer before he moved to hover over her.

Her body flushed as her back hit the mattress and he was still kissing her, feeling his knee push down on the mattress as he moved to cover her. Her arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders as her legs fell open instinctively and she nearly moaned when she felt him press into her.

This was something new Fred was doing her and she hoped that he wouldn't stop because surely she was going to lose her mind if he did so. He pulled back and she was nearly gasping with breath as he looked calm and collected. He looked down at her, his eyes reflecting what she was feeling.

Lust, desire, love swirling together in his red eyes.

"I..." He cleared his throat as he held himself above her, his voice thick and deep with something she hoped he could feel. She had her arms in his shoulders and waited patiently for him to say something because he had never done this before.

She smiled encouragingly at him and he smiled hesitantly back.

"I know I can hurt you but I want to try..." He looked so shy and embarrassed that it made her heart squeeze. She knew if he was still human he would've blushed madly.

"You don't have to." She murmured gently, looking at him.

"I know but I _want _to. If that's okay." He murmured, avoiding her gaze until she cupped his palm and gently coaxed him to look at her.

"Fred, I know this is all new for you. It is for me but you have to try to not stop your emotions. You have to sometimes let them do their thing. Don't over analyze anything. Just go with what you're feeling. That's why I'm here. To help you. You only have to ask. I love you." She said, smiling up at him and he looked at her seriously, as if he couldn't believe she was real before he smiled and leaned down to kiss her, a little harder now.

He was completely above her now and settling between her legs. She could feel all of his hardness pressing against her body everywhere and she couldn't help but let out a small moan as he kissed her throat, sucking so gently she thought she was imagining it.

But his breathing was heavier, rougher as he began to feel what she was feeling. These strange and new things that were growing in her and all she knew was that she wanted more and more of him.

She had no idea how long they kissed and touched each other intimately, going places where no one had touched them before, memorizing the curves and body of the other, burning it into memory, moving together gently. She felt her lips get so sensitive from Fred's constant kissing before his lips trailed down her neck and collarbone, never going down to where she wanted him to be.

She moaned, feeling how it made him get a little rougher with her, making her think that he was enjoying the sounds she made and he couldn't help it.

She had to beg him to touch her in the places he didn't want to touch but when he did, her back arched and she let out a gasp as he learned what she liked, what she didn't like, what made her do those breathy moans he seemed to enjoy and it wasn't long until he began to ask what she wanted, what she liked and she had to force her words as his cold touch made her hyper aware of her overheating body, his cold helping her cool down momentarily before the heat roared back up again thanks to how fast her heart was racing.

He learned what she liked and vice versa. She learned that he liked it when she kissed right under his ear, her breath tickling his neck, causing him to shiver and groan ever so softly. He loved it when her hands gripped his cold back that felt hard and when she moved her hips in a certain spot against him that cause him to grip the sheets tightly, ripping it in the process but she didn't care.

She only cared about his touch and his words and his red eyes that landed on her face, showing everything she was feeling. She didn't know how long they kissed but when she began to feel a certain trembling in her legs and a quiver coming from all over her body. Her heart had picked up speed again and her breathing was harder now, her body moving without her control as she clung to Fred and he looked at her confused, until realization dawned and he smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

She didn't understand what this meant. She thought she was going to die or explode or something and that tingly feeling was coursing all throughout her body and she didn't want it to stop.

"Fred..." She begged, not sure why she was feeling this way or what this meant.

"It's okay. It's okay. This is normal." She detected a hint of pride in his voice as he pressed his body tighter against her, his pelvis pushing against that spot that made her tighten her legs against his hips and her back to arch.

"Fred..." She couldn't seem to speak. Her body was doing something that felt so good and powerful and she didn't want to stop. She tightened her hold on his shoulders, her hips moving against his to seek out something and he kissed her rapidly, as if he could feel what she was feeling.

Fred had reached down and pressed against that spot that made her absolutely crazy and she couldn't stop the feeling that erupted in her body. Her body had tensed up and she began to shake as her pleasure filled gasps filled the room and she couldn't control those jerks her hips made. She closed her eyes as the intense, powerful washed over her violently, only Fred's voice and touch helping her connect to the place called Earth. She saw stars behind her closed vision as she gasped out his name over and over again.

After what felt like a long time, did she return to normal. Her heart slowed, her breathing returned to normal and her eyes opened lazily, a deep feeling of relaxation washed over as Fred looked at her lovingly.

"What happened?" She murmured and she saw how his gaze darkened at the sound of her voice. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her and his body shift, causing her to jerk, feeling very sensitive. She blushed at the way her body reacted and Fred didn't tell her but she knew that he knew exactly what happened.

"Don't worry. It was beautiful. Watching you come apart was the best feeling in the world." He said, brushing back her hair as his chest moved faster than normal.

She finally understood what happened and she blushed heavily as she hid her face in his shirt. Fred chuckled lightly as he kissed her head before pulling back gently.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It helps me to know I did something right for once." He said, looking at her with love and pride.

She blinked and smiled, leaning up to kiss him and he did, for a long time and she was already falling asleep as he pulled away and got up from her bed. She already missed his cold which was so perfect for her heated body. He smiled and she was too tired to smile back.

"I'll be back tomorrow if that is okay." He said, already at the door and opening it.

She nodded, her eyes already half closed as sleep threatened to take her. He gently closed the door and she had fallen asleep.

That wasn't the last time they did things that would have her blushing just at the thought. Fred was an attentive person and he always took things slow, helping her reach that wonderful feeling every time they tried. It wasn't sex because she wasn't ready for it but it was something similar to it and she enjoyed it and so did Fred.

She always wanted to help him reach that wonderful feeling but he would always remind her that he didn't need it and she didn't believe but respected his wishes. But they didn't always do this.

Sometimes they talked about anything that came to her mind and sometimes she'd have music playing when he came over and he complained that he could hear it halfway across town and she would just shake her head at his attempt at a joke. She tried getting him to dance and he would always say that he didn't like it until she realized that he _couldn't _dance at all and she had made it a mission to teach him.

He didn't want to at first but she kept begging him, going as far to pout, something she learned that he hated because he would always cave to whatever she wanted with that pout.

So, he let her teach him and for a vampire, he was rather ungraceful trying to mimic her steps, looking so awkward and weird that she couldn't help but laugh and eventually he would laugh alongside with her. But it was obvious dancing was not his strong forte and so she stopped teaching and he seemed grateful for the act.

But then the arguments would come and she hated it when they argued.

She wanted to go out on dates with Fred at night where the sunlight wouldn't hit his skin. He argued that it wasn't logical. She argued that it was good for their relationship because they got the chance to get to know each other and he said it was stupid and why couldn't they get to know each other in her apartment.

Other times it was about him feeding on people and why couldn't he feed on animals. He argued that he couldn't because animals didn't appeal to him. She knew he could control his thirst really when but honestly, couldn't he eat animals. Animals had blood inside them. But Fred didn't see it like that.

Then came an argument of her coming home so late and she said it was her job that ran late because it meant less people. Fred argued that it wasn't unsafe for her and that he was going to walk her to and from her job and she didn't like it. Not one bit.

She argued she wasn't a pet and she could take care of herself. He argued that he didn't want her to get hurt and that anything could happen to her. They went back and forth over and over again until Fred would leave in frustration and anger and wouldn't come back for days.

She would be angry and hurt and upset with him and herself and she wouldn't sleep in anger until the anger ebbed away and she suddenly missed with an ache that was almost unbearable. She was half tempted to call him on his phone but her pride would get in the way and she would toss the phone away, unable and unwilling to make the first move.

Days would pass and she would look for him out her window, feeling the tugging in her belly and the warmth that came with it, letting her know he was near. She wanted to call out to him but knew that they both needed to calm down or something would be said that they wouldn't be able to take back.

Eventually, she would be in bed, trying to go to sleep when she felt the window being opened and the tugging in her belly flared up and she would tense, waiting for Fred to come in and talk to her. She wanted to scold him for coming into the window like a stalker but didn't have the heart to say anything because she missed him so much.

What he did was close the window, walk quietly towards her and slide in gingerly into the bed, his cold body seeping into her warm body, goosebumps rising with the unexpected chill before her body heat rose up to accommodate the cold that was Fred.

He would pull back the covers, slide his arm gently around her waist and pull her gently so her back would press against his hard chest and she wouldn't say a word as he held her to him, her body relaxing into his cold, familiar touch and his lips would kiss her temple, her cheeks, her jaw as he murmured how illogical he was being and how sorry he was and she would apologize also, turning around to look up at him, his red eyes bright in the darkness.

She would apologize and Fred would do the same until they leaned in and kissed with Fred being so gentle with her as her arms snaked around his shoulders and tugged gently, her signal for him to come closer.

And he would come closer. He would lean over her, his hands gripping the sheets underneath them as their lips moved, apologies being whispered into the dead of the night, the chirping of birds being faintly heard but both ignoring them, enjoying each other's company.

They would come to a compromise of what would work for the both of them in the best way possible. It lessened the arguments and helped them become closer.

The days would have her preparing to work, ignoring the desire to call Fred to see how he was but deciding against it because she didn't want to bother him. Once she got to work, she would send him a text that she got there safely and he would immediately call her to make sure it was her.

When she would leave work, she texted him and in a few seconds a gust of wind would smack her and she would smile, not understanding how he could move so fast when he was halfway across town but never delved deeply into would look up at him, his red eyes boring into hers and she couldn't help but hug him and have him kiss her like she had longed for him to do.

And he would kiss her thoroughly and she would relish it deeply. They walked, her arms surrounding one of his as they talked and Fred would put on one of his caps to pull over his eyes so people couldn't see him. They would reach the park and Fred's power to repel people would flush out the remaining teenagers until it was empty, some of them gagging and mumbling and she would just cling to him tighter as they left until they reached their bench.

She would read out loud because Fred wanted to hear her voice and she would always blush madly when he asked her to. After a while, she would put away the book when she felt the tugging in her belly and she would smile as she looked at him and carefully climbed over on his lap, straddling him. His hands would come up automatically and he would automatically place them on her lower and upper back to pull her closer and she would.

They would kiss, their love speaking in so many ways and forms until Fred had to be the one to pull back because he could hear her heart racing too fast and her breath struggling to get in. He would wait until she calmed down enough before resuming their touches and soft kisses until she was exhausted to continue.

He would hold her hand as they walked in quiet as they reached her building and into her apartment. Sometimes Fred would come in and sometimes he wouldn't.

Those days he had to hunt because he was getting thirsty and she would notice that the red in eyes were getting dimmer and she knew she had to keep her distance until he fed.

But always he would kiss her goodnight and wait until she had locked the door and heard her get in bed. She always would blush because he could always hear perfectly what he was hearing as if he was in the same room. His super hearing sometimes astounded her because he could hear so much and so far away.

The month felt like such a short time to be in love with Fred, who was a vampire, and she sometimes questioned if she was okay in the head but then when she would see him, she wouldn't care because it was Fred and she loved him and he loved her and that was all that mattered.

He did take her out on dates but always late at night and into places that were solitary and quiet so he wouldn't attract attention because of his vampire beauty. She did enjoy it somewhat and loved that Fred was willing to bend his morals for her and she would change her mind about the dates because really, didn't they get to know each other in her apartment and in the park, sometimes well into the night?

He seemed grateful for her change of mind and he tried not to show it but then again, he was still learning about his emotions and couldn't hide it well enough from her.

But the one thing that made her love Fred was not because of his vampire beauty or powers or skills, but his personality. The one that looked at science for everything in the world. The one that used facts to prove points. The one who was trying to understand his emotions when it came to her and she enjoyed that personality and hoped he would never change. Not for her and not for anyone else because that was who he was, the person she fell in love with.

Her science nerd of a vampire who was learning to trust his emotions with her help and did his best to control, going blind into their relationship, unable to rely on his logic and science.

That was her Fred.

That was the man she fell in love.

Despite the fact that she was human and he wasn't didn't change a thing.

She loved him and always would.

* * *

**Okay, just a filler. Next Chapter is where the action will take place and chapter 10 is the last chapter before we switch over to Fred POV. Thank you and please review**


	9. Imelda 9

**HI! I highly recommend listening to Edward Maya ft. Massari Dancing for your life (bass remix). It goes well with this chapter. This was the only song that kept me writing this chapter.**

* * *

"How long will you be gone?" Fred asked her as she folded some clothes into her blue suitcase carefully. She sighed again as she realized that this was the hundredth time Fred asked how long will she be gone ever since yesterday she had told him she was leaving on a trip mandated by her boss to pick up some items that he only trusted her to do.

Fred did not take the news lightly.

He took it like a scientific man, pointing out the logic and flaws of her traveling and driving into a dangerous part of the city. She let him rant before she calmly told him she was the only one who could do this.

Until he said he was going with her and would not take no for answer.

That's when they fought again over his promise of not following her and her ability to protect herself. Needless to say, there was a lot of mumbled answers and words that sounded a lot lie, _"Arrogant vampire"_ or _"Stubborn human."_

Eventually, she let him rant on and on, tuning him out as she continued to pack until the suitcase suddenly disappeared and she was so surprised that she stepped back.

_"STOP!"_ The voice was so animal like that it sent a bolt of fear into her body, one that she had never known.

Red eyes flashed in her vision filled with anger and she took another step back and tripped, her back smacking against the wall painfully as her legs gave out.

Her gasp of pain made Fred freeze and immediately he tried to comfort her but for the first time, she scrambled away from him like a mouse, her lungs spasming when the wind was knocked out of her lungs.

He froze, pain and horror at what he had done flashing inside his red eyes.

"Imelda, I'm sorry. I-"

"Get out." She whispered, her heart racing in fear as the memory of his angry face and animal growl erupted in her mind over and over again.

She never thought she would be afraid of him but _now..._

She was terrified. He had ripped out the suitcase from her hand, flinging it away and looking at her like she was the one at fault.

She didn't like this side of Fred. In fact, she was _terrified _at this side of Fred.

"What?"

She knew he heard her because of his super hearing, he was just having trouble understanding what she meant.

Because surely she didn't mean it. She never told him to get out.

But now she was and her fear was thick in the air. She was scared of Fred and didn't want to be near him.

"Get out." She said, louder as her body shook with tremors that had her teeth clacking.

He took a step forward, hands outstretched and panic reared up on her face as she made to move away from him.

"Don't _touch_ me! Leave! Leave me alone!" She yelled at him, scared that he could hurt her now because he had lost control.

He looked hurt and his red eyes filled with remorse as he looked at her, realizing what he had done.

He stopped moving and looked at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I couldn't control myself anymore."

He didn't know what he was doing but he was making it worse. He lost control and flung the suitcase away from her, yelling at her.

He lost control and his face, his inhuman beautiful face had changed into something worse, something ugly, something terrifying.

Something ugly.

Like a monster.

"Get out! Get out! _Get Out!"_ Her heart picked up again and it was hurting her now and Fred looked so painfully lost that he only looked at her for a few seconds before disappearing into thin air, a gust of wind left in his wake.

She waited to be calm enough before moving as she stood up shakily, that fear still coating her insides. It took her a moment before she realized Fred had left through the window, leaving a note on her bedside table.

She carefully walked to her bed, hands shaking as she reached for the paper, eyes darting around for danger as she held it in her hands.

_I APOLOGIZE FOR MY ABRUPT BEHAVIOR. I DID NOT MEAN TO SCARE YOU. I WILL LEAVE AS YOU REQUESTED AND HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME. I STILL LOVE YOU EVEN IF YOU NO LONGER LOVE ME._

She couldn't help yourself. She cried, clutching the note in her hand, crumpling it in the process as she pulled it to her chest and leaned down on the bed.

Fred was so stupid sometimes. Just because he was smart in the science department didn't mean he was smart when it came to relationships and emotions. Did he honestly think that she would stop loving him? Even if she tried?

She still loved him but he had shown her the dark side of being of vampire. The animal side. The _dangerous _side.

And she wasn't sure if she wanted to be near him after seeing that look on his face. The flashing red eyes, the growl that erupted from his throat that sounded so much like an animal.

It was still so fresh in her mind and that fear in her body was still so large, still inside of her.

Maybe she should break up with him. They could never work. How could they? He was immortal and she was not.

An agonizing grip of despair clutched at her heart and she nearly gasped at the intensity of the pain.

She could never do that to him. She was in love with him. She couldn't go back to being who she was now that she met Fred. He helped her become the person she was today.

One who was becoming stronger and facing her fears. One who both hated and enjoyed that Fred pointed out her flaws and tried his best to help her overcome them.

Fred was such a integral part of her life, she couldn't imagine a future without him. It was too blurry, too murky, too empty without him.

But perhaps a small time away from each other would work. It would hurt but it would help them in the long run.

She didn't know how long she cried or how she fell asleep but she found herself waking up hours later to a dark room. Her hands were to her chest, still clutching the crumpled note in her hands. But her body was covered in a blanket and she knew she didn't get the blanket because this blanket was in her closet.

Or at least it should have been.

Confused and feeling like her face was pulled tight, she sat up and noticed the window open. The tugging in her belly flared up and her mouth tilted up in a tentative smile.

_Fred._

Shakily, she got up and went to the window and looked out, the moon illuminating the empty sidewalk.

"Fred?" She whispered softly, knowing he could hear her no matter how far away he was.

The tugging stopped and waited before she closed her eyes instinctively against a blast of wind that sent her hair flying backwards.

She opened her eyes once the wind and her hair settled down.

Sad, regretful red eyes looked at her aqua ones and the fear flared up bit faintly. The anger showed in his red eyes but she knew it was at himself.

"I'm sorry." He said, his hands holding onto the ledge of the window. If she wanted to think about how Fred was hanging from a fifth floor window and that if he let go, he wouldn't hurt himself.

It would be like jumping down from a chair to him whereas for her, it would be _literally _jumping down from a building and she'd shatter the bones in her legs and be crippled for the rest of her life.

Or dead.

She didn't know which could be worse. He defied the laws of gravity and it hurt her brain to even begin to understand how Fred did the things he did.

"I don't know what made me do that. My emotions sometimes get too strong and I saw you ignoring me and I lost it." He looked so lost and confused, her heart squeezed again.

"I hurt you and that hurts me." He murmured, looking so vulnerable and he raised a hand against his chest. "Right here."

Tears fell down her cheeks as she realized that he was finally beginning to understand his emotions but he was still learning, like a baby learning to walk. His face crumpled with guilt and she wanted to erase that guilt and replace it with love and kindness.

"Fred..." She croaked out and before she could even blink, he was already inside, she was in his cold arms and they were on her bed, covers thrown over her head, the window closed and she felt dizzy as she tried to understand how she got there or even _when_.

She looked up at him, eyes blurry with tears until she blinked them away, feeling them roll down her cheeks as she snuggled into him, trying to find warmth in his body that he could never give, he could only give her cold.

"I'm sorry." He murmured, his cold lips moving over her face, not stopping, never stopping and she was clinging to him, her own lips seeking for his until they did, his cold lips against her warm lips. She clung to him, lips never stopping, never letting go and his own did the same, never separating as he moved over, hovering over her as his hands clenched the sheets underneath them, groans escaping his mouth as he moved with her, her arms wrapping around his shoulder, tugging him closer, his cold the perfect antidote to her heat.

He never stopped kissing her as her legs wrapped around his waist, their pelvises pressed deliciously together as she tore her mouth away from his, gasping with the pleasure and his lips never ceased moving, never leaving her skin as he murmured into her skin, saying how sorry he was and that he didn't mean to hurt her.

She was clinging to him, sweat marking her body like water, her heart racing so hard it almost hurt. He never stopped moving his pelvis against hers and the pleasure that fired in her body, in her blood made her crazed with need, she wanted Fred in any way, for him to keep kissing her, to not stop that _delicious_ friction he was causing.

_"Fred..."_ She gasped out, not wanting him to stop but knowing they weren't ready for this. He pulled back and looked at her, his red eyes fiery wild with need, desire, and lust. He looked at her eyes, never stopping that movement against her pelvis and she found her pelvis moving against his, both of them in sync, seeking that oh so perfect spot that made her blood fire up like a lighter.

She was shaking, sweating, clinging to him, unable to stop, _unwilling _to stop this, whatever _this_ was.

"Shh, I won't go farther than this but _please..."_ He murmured, forehead pressing against hers, the cold making her shiver before her overheating body quickly remedied it. He never stopped that movement and she was _so_ close, she could feel it like a tight coiling spring that was ready to snap, her back was arching to seek that pleasure, to press herself against him and the noises she let escape made Fred press harder against her, one hand leaving the sheets to grip her neck, his fingers entangling in her hair as he shook with held back strength.

Strength that could crush her like a toothpick if he let go.

Tears escaped her eyes as she clung to him, her hands framing his face, looking into his eyes, noting the confusion and worry around his eyes and she wanted to erase those feelings.

"Don't ask me to stop." His voice was deep, barely controlled, almost like a growl.

"Then don't." She said, barely holding back her desire and he pressed one more time against her and that was more than enough to make her lose it. The explosion happened all over her body, her eyes clenching tight as her face hid in his shoulder, her gasps muffled against his shirt, her body riding it out, jerking with the release and Fred held her, his body not moving, just holding her as she shook violently, her body jerking every few seconds, her pelvis contracting against her will as it moved against Fred's hardness.

Once the worst of it passed away, she pulled back her head, her muscles feeling like jelly as he looked at her, his eyes warm, still smoldering with the desire and heat but now the confusion and worry had diminished significantly. He lifted her up, kneeling on her bed, moving her so she was straddling his lap, her arms positioned so they hanged loosely around his shoulders.

He lifted a cold hand to brush back her sweaty hair and she felt self-conscious because she was sweaty but all he did was look at her with all the love and care he had in the world. She smiled as he cupped her face with both of his cold hands that caused goosebumps to break out in her body. She smiled and snuggled closer to him and felt how his desire was still evident and her cheeks flamed with shyness.

He leaned forward and kissed her, a mere brushing of lips that made her shiver with anticipation but before she could deepen it, he pulled back, his forehead pressed against hers, rubbing his nose against her and that gesture of affection made her fall in love with him even deeper.

"I'm sorry."

"I know."

"It's just that I am so unused to these emotions and when I experience them, I have trouble controlling them. When you told me about leaving for a few days, I was lost. I was worried. I was thinking about what could happen to you when you're not with me and I know I can't follow because you will be displeased with me and I do not want to do that to you."

"Shh," She murmured, holding his face in her hands, his eyes looking up at hers with all the desperation and confusion he had in the world. Her thumbs moved back and forth against his cold skin. He leaned into her touch and closed his eyes and she leaned in to kiss his neck, gently and she felt his hold tighten on her waist.

"I'll be safe. I'll call you when I get there." She murmured into his skin, right behind his ear and he shivered and she smiled against his skin. "You promised me you wouldn't follow me and I expect you to do exactly that."

He sighed and she knew in the loosening of his muscles that she had won. "I know you can track my scent but I don't want you to. I want to do this. Promise me?"

"Okay." He said, his voice dejected as she pulled back to look at him.

"And when I come back..." She said, cheeks flaming as her heart raced as her hand touched his shirt, playing with the collar as he tilted his head, smiling and she knew he could hear her heart racing. Trying to be brave, she looked up at him, his red eyes so bright in the darkness of her room and she found herself lost in them as she leaned in closer, kissing him passionately, arms sinking into his beautiful thick, curly, blonde hair, telling him what she couldn't say and she felt his hands reach to her upper back, gripping the fabric before the loud _rrrriiippp_ halted her movements.

They looked at each other, eyes wide and before she could blink, she was already alone on the bed, her body jumping as if she had been tossed onto it and Fred was already in the corner of her kitchen, far away from her reach.

She groaned out loud as she laid in bed, frustrated with Fred always running away but overjoyed that he could control himself around her.

Until she felt the bare skin of her back rubbing against the sheet. Frowning, she sat up, looking over her shoulder to notice a huge rip in the back of her shirt and the cool air was tickling her bare skin.

"Did...did you just _rip_ my _shirt?!"_ She yelled, surprised and shocked that he could do this and finding herself aroused by the fact. She saw him wince and she blinked, realizing that he probably thought she was mad. She made a move to get off the bed and go to him but he held up a hand, asking for her to wait.

So, she did until he took several deep breaths and opened his eyes towards her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It just happened."

She looked back at her shirt and found that she wasn't mad per se, she was just surprised. "It's just a shirt."

He sighed and a gust of wind smacked her face, and she knew he was there, she didn't want to even think about how he got there. It hurt her brain too much. She felt his touch on her bare arms and she opened her eyes, waiting for him to make the move.

"I am sorry. You are just so hard to resist sometimes that I just want to touch you and never stop." She blushed madly at his insinuation and he leaned in, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"It won't happen again."

She ignored the rejection she felt at his words and leaned into him, feeling his arms wrap around her, holding onto her almost desperately. She let her hand cling to the back of his shoulder as he closed her eyes and relaxed into his touch. She felt him stiffen and she pulled back to see him looking out at the window with a beautiful frown on his face.

"Fred?"

He didn't turn back to face her but his hands tightened on hers.

"What is it?"

"I think a man is sitting in his car that has been running since I've been here and he hasn't moved except for a click of the camera. He's taking pictures."

"How do-" She shook her head. Fred had super hearing and she could barely hear from across the hall. She decided to distract him because she was to leave tomorrow and she wanted to spend it in his arms.

"Come to bed."

He looked at her, frowning as she tugged at his hand, which felt a lot like pulling at a manhole cover. Impossible yet you could feel it.

"Please, I leave tomorrow and I want to spend the night with you." She said, pouting and he softened, chuckling as he shook his head.

"Alright." He said and he let her lead him to her bed, letting go to get in and make herself comfortable before he got in, gingerly as he pulled back the covers and covered himself, not that he needed it.

"He left."

"What?"

"The man in the car. He left talking about crazy women and crazy dogs." He said, sounding a bit uncomfortable as he looked towards the window.

"Ignore him. Just sleep with me."

"I don't-"

"I know. _Just...stay."_ She said, pulling his face towards her as she pressed her body against his and he let her and softened before pulling her closer to him, his cold chilling her before her body slowly warming up to accommodate the cold that was Fred.

"Promise me you won't leave."

He tucked back her hair against her ear, letting his cold fingers linger on her cheek before she shivered and snuggled closer to him. "I promise."

She smiled, kissing him and she didn't know how long she kissed him or how she had gotten on top of him, straddling his lap, both of them gasping and groaning as their bodies moved. All she knew was that he was there and he wouldn't leave her.

He would never _leave_ her.

* * *

**Review PLease! One more chapter before we switch to Fred's POV.**


	10. Imelda 10

**This is for edustar06 for giving me the idea of how Imelda gets hurt since I was having writer's block for a while before starting this chapter. Thank you! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

* * *

She was tired, _really_ tired but she wouldn't tell Fred when she had left him about an hour ago. She spent almost all of last night, making out with Fred, _finally_ touching him the way she wanted to. He was scared at first but when her fingers touched the most intimate part of him, his hands ripped the sheets under them, tearing it in half as she showed him pleasure the way he had done to her so many times before her.

She wanted him to feel special, to feel good like she did and based on his clenching his fists as he gritted his teeth like he was in pain, the groans escaping his mouth until her mouth swallowed them as their lips moved, it seemed he enjoyed it.

_A lot__._

He wouldn't let her finish though because he told her he was going to lose all control when it happened and he didn't want to hurt her, didn't want to accidentally kill her.

She was disappointed but she let him go, not touching him again, only holding him when the pleasure became too much. She knew they couldn't have sex. She was human, fragile as he put it and he was not. At the peak of pleasure, he could crush her in half, breaking her spine when all he could meant to do was hold her when it became too much. She knew how that explosion of pleasure felt and she knew that she too had lost control when the pleasure became too much, clinging to Fred as she gasped out his name, his lips running over her neck and collarbone.

She understood his fear.

Didn't mean she had to like it though.

He did had to force her to go to sleep because she was becoming exhausted to even keep kissing him, her lips swollen and red and sensitive. She reached a hand up to her lips, still sensitive from last night and her face flushed with joy and shyness.

She felt so happy and joyful, knowing that Fred loved her and was waiting for her to come back when she finished packing up her boss's stuff. She knew he had cleaned up her apartment because when she woke up, everything was in its place, the sheets replaced and her shirt replaced. How did he move her without her waking up? She was a light sleeper.

Then again, he _was _a vampire and she's seen how fast he moved, not making a sound, only the gust of wind smacking her that let her know he was there.

He was so sweet this morning, making her food which looked like mush and she didn't want to say anything bad about it so she tasted it, found that she liked it and ate seconds.

"What's in this?" She asked him, trying not to laugh at his disgust of human food.

"I have no idea. I just threw everything together. I wanted to please you." He said, sounding both disgusted and embarrassed.

"Well, whatever you did, it was good."

"It smells horrible."

Yeah, he had a heightened sense of smell for miles away.

He grabbed her and her suitcase, when she had finished changing and before she could react, she felt her body momentum move so fast, it made her nauseous and sick and she felt herself falling and she automatically clung to Fred, hoping he wouldn't kill them, the wind flying past her ears and hair, whipping it in a frenzy.

"You can open your eyes now."

"No," She said, shaking her head into his shirt, terrified to open to see them flying or falling. She heard him chuckle and felt him drop her to her feet. She opened her eyes and gasped.

She was on the ground, in front of her apartment, without using the door to even get down. What the hell?

"How? Never mind." She said, unable to let herself even _think _about how he did this. Did they jump out of a window? She didn't even _want_ to know the answer to that. No siree, no thank you.

"It's much easier and faster. The faster you leave, the faster you come back to me." He said, his voice hesitant and with a hint of despair and she ran into his arms, her body smarting from the pain of his rock hard body but she clung to him, tears in her eyes as he held her to him, smelling her hair, knowing he was doing it to get her scent. She didn't mind. Whatever would help him make this separation easier.

"It's that the logical side speaking or you?" She asked as she stepped back, wiping away her tears.

He smiled sadly picking up her suitcase before he disappeared and reappeared in less than a second, this time closer to her face. "Both."

She noticed that he wasn't holding the suitcase anymore and she assumed that he put away in the car her boss lent her to make the pick-up. He leaned down and kissed her, arms wrapping around her back and waist and she giggled, jumping on him, legs wrapping around his waist, arms around his neck and shoulder as they kissed wildly, desperately, full of raw passion that left her blood boiling and heart racing.

He was the one who pulled back, never taking his eyes off of her as he walked to the car, opening it and gently removing her from his body as he sat her down in the front seat. He was truly magnificent.

"Come back to me, please." He said to her, kissing her lightly on the lips as she fought back tears, the ache of leaving him making itself known by wrapping around her heart.

"I will."

He nodded, smiling sadly as his red eyes, now dimming because he hadn't hunted, as he cupped her cheek and she closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. He pulled back, almost painfully she noted based on his eyes that seemed tense now.

"I'll be okay." She whispered, knowing he would have no problem hearing her.

"I hope so. I love you."

"I love you, too." She said, cupping his face before placing a kiss on his cold forehead before he stepped back, closing the door and hitting it to let her know that she was good to go. She watched him from her side mirror as she clicked on her seat belt, waving at him as she drove off, his face smiling yet tense, worried and she was trying be brave as he mouthed _I LOVE YOU_ as she drove off, feeling the tugging in her belly until she could no longer feel it.

That had been an hour ago and she expected him to follow her, knowing he could when she was going 80 miles per hour on the nearly empty highway. She missed him already, feeling the squeeze in her heart, the ache hurting her chest as she continued to drive. She was tempted to look at a picture of him but knew she couldn't. She would break down crying, letting the ache consume her and she wouldn't do that to him.

No, he was waiting for her. Keeping his promise to stay away as long as she was safe and sound.

She nodded to herself, playing with the radio, hoping to find some good music until she gave up. Two hours passed and she was getting tired of driving and Fred's face was burning in her mind and she was desperate to go back to him. But she couldn't. She had to do this and when she came back, she was going to attack him with no hopes of letting go.

She smiled at that.

Until she saw the rear view mirror that showed a black car following her. She thought it was kinda weird that her car and the black car behind her were the only ones on the highway.

Feeling something off in her gut, she continued to drive, her eyes flickering to the rear view mirror, noticing when she slowed down the car, the other person did also. It was nothing but something didn't feel right.

To test that theory, she decided to turn on her left sign, seeing it blink on and off behind the wheel. Seconds later, the black car did also. Her heart began to pick up speed.

"Okay, just a coincidence, nothing to worry about."

But her body was telling her to worry.

She turned into a lane and the car did also. She turned off the blinker and the person behind her did also. This was a coincidence, wasn't it?

She waited a few minutes before turning on her right blinker and seconds after ,the car did also.

The car _was _following her. This was not good. She was starting to panic, trying to think of something when all of a sudden, her car launched forward, her body moving froward by the momentum, her seat belt biting into her chest.

"What the hell?" She screamed, heart in her throat, fear now pouring into her system, making her hyper aware of her situation. She was alone on a highway with no soul in sight and this car had just crashed into her bumper. As if reading her thoughts, her car was hit from behind and she swerved on the highway, screaming as she panicked, trying to find the brake, but hitting the gas instead.

Everything was out of control as her car spun and spun before a screech of metal against metal was heard, glass shattered, something wet fell down her face and arms and pain, oh the pain. It was too much but something was tickling at the back of her mind as a car door opened and closed. She forced herself to open her eyes, vision blurry, noting a tree trunk had crashed through the front of the car, so close to her head.

Everything hurt, as if someone had broken her open and rearranged everything inside and did a horrible job at sewing her back up.

A face. A face with red eyes popped into her mind and it took her a second to put a name to that face.

_Greg? Jed? Ted?_

_Fred?_

Yeah, that was the name. She could call him. Yes, she could call him and save her. He could save her but oh, she couldn't tell which one was her arm or hand. She felt so disconnected from her body. Her car door open and a hand reached in, pulled her out by her hair, fire ripping her scalp apart and his touch making her scream.

She didn't want him touching her. No, she didn't. Only Fred. _Always._

She screamed in pain, in fear, in horror as the person dragged her out of her car, the skin at her ripping to shreds as her hands flailed against her head , batting at the hands that were touching her and she was panicking because this man was touching her.

She screamed as he dragged her deeper, every movement like knives cutting into her skin.

The person continued to drag her through the grass and twigs as she screamed until pain erupted in her cheek, flaming like fire. She was stunned into silence, in too much pain to continue screaming.

Until a hand touched her neck and she screamed again, this time with panic and fear because he was touching her and she didn't want him touching her.

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

_"SHUT UP!"_

That voice. No, she hadn't seen him in three years, not since he touched her.

"You lied to me, bitch! You have no daughter. I was watching you and you left. But now, _now,_ you will pay for lying to me."

She whimpered as he dropped her to the ground roughly, her scalp burning with white hot pain and her cheek throbbing with her heartbeat. No, this couldn't be.

_Fred! Fred!_

But she could not speak. Panic and fear clogged her throat and she was terrified to death.

He turned around and she saw his face. A face she never saw but one that haunted her in her nightmares. A face with an ugly scar down the right side of his cheek, blue eyes dark with anger and hate, pale skin almost ghostly, a black coat hanging down his knees.

"You little slut. I saw you with that little fucker by your window. You fucked him, didn't you?" He looked so angry and his voice, so deep, it sounded like thunder in her ears.

_Fred._

He had heard this man and she had distracted him. Guilt swamped her body so hard, she gasped as she shook with the pain and terror of what she had done, of what she _let_ happen. If she could get to her phone, she could call Fred and he would be here in seconds.

With his face in her mind, his red eyes filled with love and joy, she ignored the pain, her body screaming in agony as each breath sliced into her ribs. She may have broken a rib and she felt like vomiting with the intense pain.

"You're going to die, bitch!" He yelled at her, taking out a knife and she screamed, scrambling to get up, the bile rising in her throat as the pain ripped her apart. She had to get to the phone.

The phone.

To Fred.

But she was too weak, too hurt, too much in pain that she had lost her footing, ankle twisting with white hot pain as she fell to the ground and she felt something inside her rib crack and she screamed in agony.

Oh, make it _stop,_ make it _stop_, each breath she took threatened to make her unconscious but she could not pass out, not now. She was going to _die.._

Something pierced into her thigh and she screamed but a hand covered her mouth and she shrieked, bucking, scratching trying to get this man to stop touching her, she didn't want him touching her, _don't touch me, don't touch me, don't touch me._

"Now you die." He said and another slice went into her body and another and another and another, the pain too much for her body too take and passed out

* * *

Pain.

So much pain.

So cold.

So, _so_ cold.

Whimpers of pain escape her pale lips, something wet and sticky coating what she _thinks_ is her body.

But she can't think. Can't comprehend. Can't remember.

So much pain. Every breath she takes slices into her cracked ribs like hundreds of knives. She is too weak to even understand, to even fight, to even _think._

Oh, her heart. Her heart is beating and she wishes it would stop because it hurts too much to live. Too keep herself alive.

Can't someone finish the job? Can't someone help her?

A memory ghosts across her mind, elusive like the fog and a face pops up but it is too blurry, she is too weak to grasp that memory in her cold, lifeless hands. The only thing she can make out through the blurry image is eyes, red eyes that make her body seem to warm and come alive for a moment and something akin to butterflies to break out in her broken and erupted stomach until the red eyes disappear and her body returns to the torture of her death and she wants to cry out for those eyes.

She wants to hold those red eyes into her dying ones. Because she knows that someone with those red eyes means something to her. Belongs to someone who means a lot to her.

But who was the person with the red eyes?

She groans again as the pain in her dying, broken body rips her apart like knives cutting through meat.

Suddenly, she hears something and instinct is telling her to keep quiet but how could she when her body was in constant agony and her heart had now picked up speed, gushing out more of that sticky stuff onto her body that smelled metallic.

_"...help..."_ She murmured, begging for the person to kill her, to end this agony.

A very, very hot hand touches her forehead and she whimpers at the contact as the voices murmur to her. These voices give her pause because they are too perfect, too beautiful, too inhuman and she doesn't know whether they are good signs or bad.

But they remind her of someone, someone with bright red eyes.

Suddenly, she feels a pair of lips touch her body, licking along the way until they reach her neck and she doesn't want this, doesn't like this because something wet is touching her and this felt _wrong, wrong, wrong_ because only one person had done this to her out of love, the person with red eyes but then a sharp, piercing sting cuts her skin at her throat, and something hot rushes in.

Something rushing past the bite, to her throat, inside of her blood, inside of her body and oh god, it is too hot, too, too hot like boiling water falling onto her body and she was unable to get away. Like holding the wrong end of the curling iron and instinct telling her to let go, to drop it but her hand was stuck on the hot iron and it was burning her skin, burning her alive and she screamed, screamed as the fire ripped through her body and she took it back, took it back because it was too much, _too much._ If this was death, she didn't want to die.

Not like this.

No, the way her body was in agony before was nothing, nothing compared to the fire ripping her apart inside her body and it hurt, it burned, it killed her insides and make it stop, _make it stop!_

She screamed and screamed, her body writhing in agony as if she was electrified and she was growling and screeching and screaming like a dying animal because that's what she was.

That's who she had become.

Her body was on fire and it was in the inside as they consumed her blood, consumed her very soul and she could not stop screaming, begging someone to kill her, to stop this pain once and for all. Someone breaking her arm without pain medication was like a douse of cool water compared to this. She'd rather have her body being broken apart bone by bone because that was nothing compared to this pain, to this fire that ate her alive.

Her heart, damn her heart for beating so, so hard like a helicopter's blades slicing the air. Her heart was beating too fast and it hurt and she wished her heart would stop.

Thinking became impossible, breathing was torture, moving was complete and utter agony.

One name popped into her name and she didn't know who it belonged to, what it meant to her but that was all she could think about, all she could scream, all she could do to let out some kind of reprieve from the pain.

_"FRED!"_

Fire ate her alive. It was killing her. It was too much. She wanted to die. Getting trampled was nothing. Getting punched in the nose was nothing. Getting hit by a bus was nothing. Getting your skull smashed by a baseball bat was nothing.

Being dumped into boiling hot water with no way out was what she felt. She felt her body being eaten alive by the suffocating heat. She screamed, begged, cursed, yelled as the fire ate her insides.

She could say nothing, hear nothing, she _was _nothing. Everything, every breath, every thought, every beat of her heart was all pain, was all white hot agony. She could do _nothing._

She wanted the fire to stop, she begged it stop but instead of cooling down or dying, her traitorous body had heated up higher. She was burning so badly.

She could feel the fire inside of her body, eating at her insides, breaking her from the inside out.

_"...hurting..."_

_"...soon..."_

She didn't pay any mind to what was being said, she paid no mind to the flapping of wings high in the air nor to the deer walking across the forest several miles away. She paid no mind to the scents that were becoming clearer and tasted like flavors.

She didn't notice the way her tan skin had begun to pale to a lighter olive tone, didn't notice her hair getting longer, curlier, thicker, lovelier than ever before.

Didn't notice how her injuries had begun to close and repair itself, disappearing as if it never existed.

Didn't notice the way her facial structure had been enhanced, her beauty increasing ten fold, surpassing a human's beauty.

Didn't notice the way her body was repairing itself, being enhanced to draw attention, becoming beautiful, enchanting, majestic, alluring.

A walking goddess.

She didn't notice that her body was being altered, enhanced, _changed_, into one befitting of a majestic creature.

Didn't know she was becoming a vampire.

All she could feel was the fire. The fire that was repairing her broken body into a stronger one.

She didn't care that her hearing was getting clearer and clearer, didn't care that she could hear the frantic, pounding heartbeats of her traitorous body.

Didn't care that she had ceased screaming, all her energy being fought inside of her body where she had no control.

Time was nothing as she burned. She wanted it to end. It went _on and on and on..._

A pressure on the inside of her wrist had her body going rigid, this touch was wrong, she didn't like it.

_Don't touch me!_

The lightest breath had touched her burned, scorched skin.

"How long?" A voice and she nearly wept with joy. They had come to kill her. They had come to save her.

"It's been three days. Any minute now. Listen to her heart. It's strong."

_Three days?!_ Of her burning _alive?!_ She began to writhe and trash like a fish out of water. She hated her heart for beating, for pushing the fire into her body.

But now her thoughts were getting clearer. She could hear the wind brushing against the trees, the swish of fabric as someone with lighter footsteps moved closer.

And then a miracle.

The fire had begun to lessen, it started to fade from her toes. It was too slow, _much, much_ too slow but it meant so much. It meant the fire was going away.

Until her throat began to burn and it felt so dry. She was thirsty, _much, much too_ thirsty.

A gasp coming from across the field, the swish of wind moving the fabric as the person moved.

Oh, her heart. No, it had gotten even hotter. Hotter than holding the wrong end of a curling iron, hotter than boiling water, hotter than hot oil.

It was worse. So much worse and so much more painful. Her heart that was already racing too fast had begun to pick up speed.

The fire was leaving her toes, her feet, her legs, her hips, her stomach, her fingers, her palms, her arms. It was leaving them cool and pain-free.

A miracle until the fire that was leaving her body was heading straight to her heart and it was getting hotter and hotter and _hotter._

How could anyone survive burning alive for three days? How could her heart survive? It was too much. So much worse than her body being burned alive.

Her heart was racing even faster, like a jackhammer and it was pure _agony_.

She was in so much pain she could not even scream or move. She was paralyzed with pain, with the fire burning her heart.

She wanted it to stop but it kept on racing, kept on getting hotter.

So much hotter that holding the wrong end of a curling iron would now be cool water in her hands. The fire in her heart was so much hotter than a burn from the curling iron.

Fire leaving her body, going into her chest and just when she thought it could not get worse.

It did.

Oh, it was so much worse now. Her heart was beating so fast that it was just one sustained note. It felt like her heart was going to break through her ribs as the fire got even hotter, sucking the last of the fire from her chest.

It was a scorching blaze of a heat attack. There was no comparison to this heat and she wanted to scream, to beg someone to kill her.

She wanted to reach inside her own chest and rip her heart out just to get rid of the heat and the excruciating agony that was beating away.

Getting _hotter, hotter,_ an inferno like lava yet so much worse than lava.

It was eating her heart and it was pure _agony_.

Both the fire and her heart were racing it kept on and on and on until there was a hollow sounding thud.

Her heart stuttered like a dying car engine until it thudded one final beat.

There was nothing. No fire. No heartbeat.

She was paralyzed with fear, afraid if she moved the fire would start again.

But there was no pain. _Nothing._

Was it over? Had she died? Was it just a horrible nightmare?

But she took a breath and it felt wrong, whistling down her throat and nothing receiving it.

She could taste the air, the cool air that had the taste of the forest.

The smell. So many scents. Moss, lilacs, pine.

The earthly smell of rot and moss, the resign in the evergreens, the warm, almost nutty aroma of the small rodents that ran around beneath the tree roots.

"Can you hear me?" A voice called out and she froze again. Unwilling to move.

His footsteps came closer and closer, his scent of cinnamon enveloping her, the air that moved around the person as they walked.

She could not take it any longer. Air hissed up her throat, spitting through her teeth in an angry growl and before that growl could escape her mouth, her muscles bunched and arched, twisting away from the person, from the unknown.

She flipped off her back so fast, it should've made the world spin but it didn't.

She saw everything. It was clear, everything enhanced and more beautiful than before.

Even that spider that was half a mile away making its web was beautiful, the hair on its leg twitching as it wove a web.

A sixteenth of a second later when she saw all of this and moved away, she was crouched defensively, up in the tree, one hand gripping the tree trunk.

A man. A man whose beauty was far, far too much. It would've given someone a heart attack had they laid eyes on him.

His hands were out in a placating matter, a soft hesitant smile, light glinting off of his teeth with a color she had no name for.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you."

Air moved, a swish of fabric, and then a woman. One whose beauty that matched the man's.

Her throat burned and it was so dry. She was thirsty. _So, so, thirsty._

"She's thirsty." The woman said but she ignored them. Her throat was burning, _aching_, like fire and she heard a crack, someone stepping on a twig.

Wamrth coming from the west, a mile away, heaving breathing, something thumping hard, liquid moving inside.

_Blood_.

Her throat flared up again. Her thirst unbearable.

_So, so thirsty._

A grunt, a curse as squirrels scurried away and up into the trees, into the nests.

"I'm Carlisle and this is my wife, Esme. We're here to help you."

"Carlisle, there's a human here. A mile away."

But Imelda did not care nor did she stay. She heard the man get up and smelled the blood that trickled down his knee in its delicious journey, falling into the ground like raindrop. She heard the drop hit the ground.

The smell was sweet, thick and dark and she groaned. She could almost taste the blood.

Her throat burned and she was gone.

_"No!"_

Running. She was running. No, _flying._ She could see where she was going, the insects in the cracks of the trees around her, she ducked an jumped avoiding tree trunks, jumping over broken twigs and dry leaves.

The ground seemed to moved towards her so slowly that it was not hard to place her feet where she wanted to.

She was running at a speed so fast, everything should have been a green blur. But it was not. She could see everything as she ran.

The trees, the rocks, the shrubs, the bushes and so on. She could see the leaves and the veins on each one of them as she ran.

The rough ground shouldn't have felt so soft against her bare feet because of all the broken twigs and dry leaves but it was.

Animals scurried away in fear, their breaths quickening but she did not care.

The loud thudding of a heart, pumping thick streams of warm, _thick_ blood...

The smell was stronger now. _Attractive._ Yanking her to the man. It ruled her completely.

The thirst was so dry and it hurt. She ran faster, muscles taking her where the promise of blood awaited.

It was getting worse. The burn in her throat began to remind her of the fire that ate her body.

She leaped up from a rock, startling a flock of birds and she landed on the guy, hissing at him as she saw the vein in his neck pulsing.

Before she could stop or think, she sank her teeth into his neck.

One second since she had awoken from the fire.

One second where she woke up, saw the two creatures, smelled the blood and let thirst rule her completely.

One second where she was was already drinking the guy dry, leaving no drop of blood in his body.

One second was all the time that passed since her heart stopped beating and she had become a newborn.

* * *

**It is done! She is now a newborn! Next 10 chapter will be in Fred's POV. Hope you enjoyed her POV and seeing Carlisle and Esme. Review please!**


	11. Fred 11

**We are now on Fred's POV. Originally, I was going to make it ten chapters but seeing as the chapters are long, I may just cut those chapters in half. However, if you guys want ten chapters then I'll give you ten chapters but they may be shorter, hopefully at least. If you guys want half of that and already want Fred to meet Imelda, well it's up to you guys really. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Three days. Three _long,_ painful days where he had no contact from Imelda whatsoever and she _promised _him she was going to call.

"Dude, _relax._ She's a human. She needs to recharge and she sleeps and eat."

"I _know."_ Fred answered grumpily to Diego's casual talk of her. He was annoyed that Diego was just sitting in a tree, looking around as Fred paced back and forth which involved him walking through the trees, splintering them into pieces and he didn't even feel it.

He _was _feeling something about Imelda's lack of contact. She hadn't called him, texted him or anything and he didn't like it. Not one bit. She would say that he was worried or anxious and maybe he was. But he didn't care about analyzing his feelings right now.

He cared about one thing and that was Imelda. Diego jumped to another tree, the branches creaking as he held onto it, scaring a few birds that flew up into the sky cawing in fear. "Bree's coming."

Fred noted how Diego's voice seemed to warm and change whenever he talked about Bree. Fred didn't understand how that could happen but he heard it in Imelda's voice whenever she talked about Fred or when she was in the apartment and thought he wasn't near, he could hear her clearly writing down on paper, sighing his name before laughing quietly.

He didn't understand why she did that if it was just his name but he still liked how she said his name. He liked how his name on her tongue sounded different than the way Diego and Bree said his name. It wasn't the same, he knew that and could not find the logical fact as to why that was.

Bree told him it was love but Fred couldn't completely understand why love had to change everything, even the way Imelda said his name but that didn't mean he didn't like it.

Because he did. He liked it a lot.

"Hey," He heard Bree say, appearing next to Diego, who was smiling at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world and kissed her, their lips scraping across each other. Fred felt something stir in his body, something he didn't like.

He didn't have a name for this feeling but he did not like seeing Diego kiss Bree while he couldn't even kiss Imelda because she was away on a trip.

"So, did you guys go hunting?" She asked, pulling away from Diego before jumping down from the tree and landing on the ground with a crouch before standing up.

"I tried but Mr. Grumpy here wouldn't stay still. Kept scaring away the game with that power of his."

"I am _not_ Grumpy." Fred said and instinctively used his power to force Diego away. Diego gagged and jumped to the roof of the house that they had found, gagging. Bree winced before jumping up onto the roof next to Diego and Fred pulled back his power.

"Told you." Diego mumbled.

"Leave him alone. His mate's been gone for a while." Bree said before smiling down at Fred, her eyes red from having just fed.

Fred felt irritated that they were talking about him like he wasn't there and decided to leave. In one second, he was already at the apartment building, standing in front of it as the wind flew past him from having moved so fast.

He vaguely could hear Bree and Diego talking but ignored them. He wanted to be alone and to think. He missed Imelda. He knew he did and he was itching to go after her scent and track her down to where she was and watch over her.

He could do it, too. He knew that. She was a human and he was a vampire. She would never know he was there unless he used his power, which made it seem like she knew he was doing it but wasn't repulsed by it. In fact, she was attracted by it even more.

He could not find one logical explanation for it and it annoyed him. He liked things direct and with facts to back up his words. But since meeting Imelda, he was changing. He wasn't so quick to say things or view things in a scientific way like before. He was learning to trust his emotions.

All because of her.

He could feel a smile forming on his face and his body tingling with the thought of her name. He didn't know why he had these physical reactions to her but he did and at first, it used to terrify him but now, he liked it. He actually was expecting these reactions whenever he thought about her.

He could view her face so clearly, those aqua eyes that had so many emotions in them that it left him confused and fearful of them but the more he stared into those eyes, the easier it got to associate the emotions, give them a name and realize it was he who brought out those emotions in her eyes.

She had said it was just him but he didn't believe. Not completely but deep down he knew it _was _because of him. He looked up at her window, taking in a breath to tease out her scent and got it, faint but enough for him to know some part of her was still here.

He could still remember the first day he heard her. He wouldn't lie and say he didn't already heard her coming before she came into view. Because he had. Because the wind has moved and brought a scent that perked up his interest, one that made the fire in his throat burn.

He was hungry, looking for the right person to feed and was using his power to push away people so he could concentrate. But that scent was distracting him. It was appealing to him but not enough for him want to follow that scent that belonged to a person and drink his blood. It wasn't a scent that would make him want to lose control.

But it did attract him for some reason. Because behind the scent was a whiff of fear and worry. One that a human wouldn't normally have unless he was about to drink their blood.

The closer the person who carried that scent, the girl because her scent was more feminine than the male one, the more she had begun to relax and Fred had found that confusing. Her body was relaxing, he could hear the blood flow diminishing, her heart slowing down the closer she got to the park.

Then he saw her out of the corner of his eyes. She was in a big, burly black coat that looked like it was going to swallow her whole, carrying that book bag on her shoulders. She had almost a soft smile on her face that made Fred's insides do something that he did not like.

It wasn't thirst even though his throat was burning with so many scents and hearts pumping blood.

It was something else and he did not like it.

She stepped into the park, opening her eyes as she continued to walk. Walking straight towards him while everyone else was avoiding him like the plague. She closed her eyes, her feet never stumbling and he thought that a human would always stumble with eyes closed unless they knew by heart where they were going and even then, it wouldn't be long before they would start to trip because their eyes weren't helping them with their balance.

But this girl whose scent was stronger now was still walking towards and she wasn't running away. He frowned and something stirred in him as he saw her body towards him, something that made him wary. He increased his power, wondering if she wasn't close enough to feel it.

She faltered and Fred started to relax because he knew now that she was going to run away now, smelling a stench that would make her sick. But when her eyes opened, he heard her heart slow down very fast, in shock before picking up speed, faster now and he could smell the fear coming off of her as she stood there.

He didn't know what to make of this. It was almost as if she _couldn't _feel his power but that was impossible. Everyone could feel it. Even Bree and Diego and they also had trouble resisting it. He saw her eyes skitter away before he saw her body turn away as if getting ready to leave and he felt something inside grip his chest, something scary and he didn't like it.

He pushed this unknown emotion away, focusing on the girl. He was confused and intrigued when she stopped and frowned, looking at people moving away from him, making a big circle to not smell him and he knew she was looking at them but he didn't know why.

She was supposed to be running away, not looking around, frowning, as if she couldn't smell his stench, which was actually his power, and not be affected by it. He heard her heart race and could smell the sweat gathering in her palms, and heard the heat rising in her body as her fear rose high and he could not understand why she was like this.

His mind began to race with hypothesis and calculations. Perhaps she was one of those human who could sense that he was not really human, maybe on a subconscious level she _knew _he was not normal and her body was reacting it, letting her know in an effort to get her away from the danger.

Maybe she was sensing he was not normal, her body was reacting and making her leave.

But what threw him off even more was that instead of leaving or running away, she had turned and was walking _towards _him. He could see her body tensing, her heart racing, her breaths coming fast until he heard her take in deep breaths in an effort to calm herself down. He saw her reach into the coat pocket, reaching in to touch something that was metallic and with harsh chemicals.

_Pepper spray,_ he thought.

Her heart did slow down but not enough. He could hear it pounding away like a freight train and he could not understand why. He was using his power and yet she was not running to the hills or gagging at the smell. What were the statistics of a human resisting him when his coven mates could not even ignore his power?

One in a billion, maybe.

He saw her get closer and freeze momentarily before jerking her head back and moving to seat at the bench. The bench _he _was sitting in. He saw her sit at the far end of the bench, her heart pounding away. She was still tense as she placed the bag she was carrying between her legs, taking a very worn book and he could see so many scratches on it, the words on the page nearly worn through like water having run down the ink.

She didn't seem to mind it though and he knew his eyesight was better than a human's. Humans' eye sight were poor, like a blind person and his sight was that of a hawk. He could see everything. Even the scratches on the windows of the cars and on glasses that seemed clean and perfect in a humans' eyes. It was annoying.

He frowned at her, trying to figure out the equation that was sitting in front of him. She was a problem and he had to find a solution, an answer as to why she was not running away from him and yet her fear was still coating her scent heavily like a blanket.

He was frustrated and yet curious about her. Then, she did something that _really _threw him off. She offered a small smile before turning back to that book she was holding in her hands, her face filling with blood as her heart raced again.

That smile did something to his insides, making it flip and twist and he hated it. He did not like it nor did he know what to do with this thing going on and with the girl sitting next to him. He saw her reach into her pocket for the pepper spray and he immediately could smell the fear leaving like the waves from the sands. Her heart had slowed down and her blood cooled down considerably, keeping her warm.

She was no longer tensing and he realized that the pepper spray she had in her pocket made her feel safe and he knew that humans usually had some kind of object that kept them feeling safe and comforted. But for this girl, it was the pepper spray and he found it odd.

But then again, humans were always odd even when he was human and in Stanford. He didn't like people and hated being their attention. He was a loner. He liked being alone.

His throat flared up and he caught a scent, coated with drugs and he hated tasting the drugs in the blood but he was thirsty and he had to feed. Giving one more glance at the girl, he found he was reluctant to leave but forced himself away and found the scent, grabbed the human into an empty alley, draining his body of blood, the fire in his throat cooling down until it was just a dull ache, dumped the body in the water and he went back to park, hiding in a tree.

Only a few seconds had passed and when he was back, her phone had beeped and she jumped, heart jumping in fright before she recovered herself. She was looking back at the bench, frowning and her scent no longer burned his throat but it reminded him of the ache in his throat, reminding him of his recent hunt.

He used his power and saw her falter, looking around before she continued walking away and he followed her, hiding in the trees, his curiosity overriding his logical side for once and he saw her reach a building. Immediately, her heart raced and fear flooded her veins until she reached into her pocket and held the pepper spray.

She had calmed down as she went in. He heard her footsteps walking up the stairs to the top floor, heard the jangle of keys as she placed it in the lock, the lock clicking loud like a gun shot as she went it, closed the door and heard her lock everything around her apartment. Her footsteps were muffled on the carpet as she double checked before he heard her arms move down to her shirt and began tugging it off.

He felt his body go into shock and get warm before he was already running away, no longer hearing her taking off her clothes which made his mind race and offer images he had no interest of looking at. He ignored it all as he reached to the house.

Bree's and Diego's scent were hours old and he knew they had gone hunting and Fred had stayed on top of the house, calculating and wondering on how to solve this problem, on how to figure out who the girl was and why she could resist him.

But mostly, he was curious and wanted to see her again. Soon enough, the more times she saw her, the harder it was for him to concentrate on what he was supposed to do than what he wanted to do. He didn't know when he stopped looking at her like she was scientific problem but as a person. As a human being.

As a woman.

He couldn't help explain why his brain was always giving him images of her and him together, holding each other, _kissing _each other. He tried his damnedest to separate his urges from what he needed but she somehow had gotten under his skin and changed everything. She had accepted him when he couldn't even accept himself as a vampire. Maybe it was because she was the only human to have fought against his power and succeeded, maybe she was the only one who could understand his need to be alone and away from people, maybe it was because she was like a breath of fresh air whenever he saw her and he had begun to relax around her.

Maybe it was their first kiss. A kiss he had no hope of understanding but only know that her lips looked so full and plump that he just wanted to know how she tasted and how it would feel against his own.

Whatever it was, he had fallen in love and he didn't care.

"On breaking news, reports state that they have found a smashed blue Honda wrapped around a tree with no visible survivors on lane 81 near Hemingway Road. It appears the car has not been noticed for three day until a civilian had decided to use the forest to take a bathroom break and found the car."

Fred frowned. Imelda had been riding a blue Honda car and she was heading that way but it couldn't be her. She promised him she would be okay. "Here we have the owner of the car who apparently lent this car to his employee and said his employee never responded to his calls or messages."

Something inside of Fred made him freeze with dread before he was already flying down the entire 6 blocks and up into a tree in a quarter of a second that was sitting near a house where the news was coming from. The owner had drugs in his system and it reeked in his entire house. It didn't help that the woman was drugged up and had her scent of arousal thickening in the house.

Fred held his breath, ignoring the scents as he listened in on the T.V, the crackling following the words that humans could never pick up on.

"I was worried when she hadn't replied back. I make it a strict policy to ensure the safety of my employee, especially when going on a business for me. The first day she hadn't answered, I wasn't too worried because I assumed she was resting. It would have been a long ride if she wanted to get there on time. But by the second day, she still hadn't answered and unfortunately, I didn't think too much of it but I was already calling her but she never answered."

_Don't let it be. Don't let it be true._

"Police on scene have found no evidence of someone around the vicinity of the car. However, they did find a ripped piece of cloth, presumably from the victim."

Fred's body was tensing up, his mind racing with possibilities that had his heart refusing it.

"Results are inconclusive at the moment and there are no signs of survivors. Was it an ill-fated accident? Was it murder? Was it suicide? Nothing can be determined but the girl who is now considered missing is called Imelda Sanchez, age eighteen, she has aqua colored eyes..."

Fred was gone, already running to Bree and Diego. He couldn't accept it. He _couldn't._ Imelda was safe and sound. She was running late, that was all.

But why hadn't she answered her phone? Why hadn't she called you?

Fred's scientific mind was already telling him that it _was _her, because _she_ was the one driving the blue Honda car, she was going onto _that_ highway, _she _was the one who hadn't contacted him for three days. Logically, he knew it was Imelda but emotionally, he didn't want to accept it, he didn't want to believe.

The logic and emotion in him were crashing, rolling over each other.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Diego said as Fred jumped onto the roof where he and Bree were. Bree frowned as she looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked him, frowning at him and he did not want to tell her. He did not want to believe.

"Dude you look like you saw a ghost or something. "Diego replied as he stood next to Fred.

_Ghosts aren't real. It is a myth._

He wanted to say but found his throat burning and not because of his thirst.

"Fred, is everything okay?" Bree asked stepping closer but he had moved away.

"Imelda. She's gone. They found her things." He choked out, dread and terror filling his bones. It couldn't be true. It couldn't.

_"Shit."_ Diego said and Fred had started to choke out his emotions. He wished he could cry but he couldn't. He was a vampire.

Imelda was gone and he had no clue if she was alive or dead.

* * *

**DUM DUM DUM! WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? GOOD? SUGGESTIONS? HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
